SUIT
by Gracekim1
Summary: It's a real world verision of I.N.K. but with teens only with one boy and about 5-6 girls; but there's about 4 in total to start of with. It's from Agent Grace's point of view! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

S.U.I.T.- Secret Undercover Invisible Teens

Chapter one- the meeting

One day, I was at home watching my favourite show I.N.K (Invisible Network of Kids), when I got a brilliant idea! To start my own REAL secret club of spies. So I called Kiki, Stevie and Snakey for an emergency meeting in my room. "So you guys, what do you think about having our own secret club for protecting kids from nasty teachers and getting back at what horrid things parents have said?" I asked, with a slightly evil, cheesy grin on my face. "If that's what it takes, then we're in!" Kiki, Stevie and Snakey replied in unison. "So it's settled. HQ is your room, Snakey and as for gadget guy for now it will be Mystery J" I declared. Suddenly, our watches went off and a huge hologram of our mysterious, dog figure mission assigner appeared in the blink of an eye in thin air. "Agents, Grace, Kiki, Snakey and Stevie; your mission is to watch out for Foxicus' agents and infiltrate their plans while staying undercover by uncovering their plans in disguise. Think you're up to the task?" mysterious P, canine reported. "We're so there!" I replied, happily. So we activated the secret passage from the floor of Snakey's bedroom and slid down the metal pole which led us to the underground shortcut to get back to school.

Once we got to school, we cloaked the secret passage to turn invisible and headed into class. We all observed carefully and found out that Miss M in Snakey's math class is really Helia Headache, one of Foxicus' agent teachers. In her true form, Helia has an invisible cloak, a clear, water-like top that reads: 'Ache till you faint', trousers that was made of lighting(electric yellow-colour and shimmering lightning bolts held together-**that's the colour and more info on what it's made from from in more detail**), shoes made of stone, hair that's like hail stones and the colour of pitch black, skin that's as pale as snow and eyes that glow of red pain that hurts like hell. In her disguise for, she's got brown short hair, blue eyes, tanned skin while wearing a brown jacket, a multi-coloured flowery top with a dark background, white trousers with black stripes and grey trainers with raindrop symbols on her shoes.

We found her true identity because when she was in my class room, she could somehow sense the pain I was in and fed on it mentally to become stronger causing me to be in more pain while letting me see her true form flashing from disguise to true form with only me to see it. Miss M- that stands for 'Miss Macbeth Marigold', Helia's fake identity- went to her office to hide in her underground secret lair-lab. She had a fantastic idea to create a headache potion to put in everyone's food to make them have everlasting headaches that they won't be able to concentrate in class and "Obey me to get the 'Icepack remedy' as an antidote. Plus I'll control when they get powerfully, strong, painful headaches and the ice packs. It's an undeniable evil plan!" Helia cackled evilly as she produced her clear as water headache potion made a ice pack flipped-remote control, similar to the one Macbeth uses in 'the sleeper agent' to make the children fall asleep.

Chapter Two-Finding out the plan and making up our own

The Next day, we headed back to HQ. I used a special phone remote control to bar lock the doors and transform Snakey's bedroom into a computerised type of hide out with a huge computer screen from secret cameras hidden all over the school, a hidden area behind the wall that has a game centre area, additional gadgets like special musical masks like the ones we wear with our special costumes; only these ones play your favourite tunes and cause music sound wave blasts at enemies, book boosts(book shaped sweets that help you run fast and improve your fighting skills swiftly), a special purple and white striped boomerang that squirts sticky cream at enemies once it hits each target and is controlled by a book-shaped remote control similar to a remote for a TV and a special cloak that's a piece of the night sky which can help you blend into the darkness when you're in a night mission, Our own separate rooms decorated in purple flowers (for me), Green flowers for Kiki, Yellow and blue stripes for Stevie and Pink 'n' purple stripe flowers for Snakey with our own TVs, mission diaries, special communicator pens for new recruits and special white make-up power to disguise us with our masks and transform into our new agent outfits. I had a purple flowery dress with light purple ribbon tied around the waist with purple satin gloves and purple fashion boots to match my mask. Kiki got a light green and dark green striped dress with Satin gloves and stylish white and light green striped boots to match her green mask covered in light green hearts. While Stevie go the usual light yellow tuxedo with yellow and white striped trousers, yellow gloves and lemon yellow trainers to match his yellow mask.

And lastly, Snakey was wearing a pink and dark pink striped cotton candy –like dress with a headband that had a striped pink and white flower on it, a pair of dark pink, light pink and white striped funky boots along with a pair of dark pink, light pink and white striped gloves to match her mask. Plus she had brown eyes, lightly tanned skin (olive-coloured skin, I think. She's half-Turkish, you see) and brown hair styled in a ponytail (just like mine is).

So anyway, we looked at our monitor screen for all our secret cameras and found Miss M in the hallway, carefully spraying everywhere the students walked as though she was a cleaner herself. Which she's not. "Let's check is out, Kiki. You and Snakey will monitor the cameras from HQ. As for me and Stevie, we'll investigate what Miss M is up to." I instructed, calmly, but inside I was jumping for joy. "I'm going on a spy-mission, I'm going on a spy-mission!" I sang happily inside my head.

So we teleported near the hallway in our school uniform, and watched carefully at the side-lines. Then I used the 'Zoom' function on my spy glasses to see what was written on the spray bottle label itself. On the bottle label it read: 'Headache Potion', Instantly I remembered the time miss Macbeth made everyone think they were all sick and used the doctor machine to exam them all. Plus something to do with a spray. Anyway, I knew this was an awful scheme, she doing to make everyone have headaches but as we watched longer, she was holding a ice pack remote control similar to the cassette player Miss Macbeth had when she everyone wake up and when she made everyone fall asleep too. So we Teleported back to HQ and thought of a plan to stop her.

Then, we linked our minds to together and thought a great plan, way better than Miss M's. "So here's the plan. Snakey and Stevie distracts the teachers and locks them up a classroom nearby. Then Me and Kiki lure Miss M in to a headache potion-covered area (her lab hideout) by using a special doll of mine disguised as me in my costume form on a remote controlled manga book convertible on wheels. We then lock Miss M in the room and eventually let her out when the teachers have fallen asleep under the coolness of the icepack remote." I whispered, cunningly with a wild grin. "Let's do it to it!" I yelled, happily quoting Sonic's phase.

So everyone else put on their rocket powered speed shoes while I raced ahead and started to set up me and Kiki's part of the plan in a power plant suit, like the one Vin and Newton wears when they try to steal Zero's diary in Voodoo Shampoo. After about 5-10 minutes, Kiki arrives and alerts me that Miss M is already on her way to where we were standing. Quickly, we turned invisible using a special cookie and swiftly ran out of there to prepare our 'doll chase' Phase two of our side of the plan.

Meanwhile, Stevie and Snakey were progressing victoriously with the teachers, telling them it was an emergence meeting in the nearby 'class room'. Once all the teachers were out of the way and in the closet, they activated the ice pack remote we stole from Miss M's lab hideout earlier and made all the teachers fall asleep before they were locked in.

Back on Earth, However Sam was contacted by a radio communicator inside a toy truck. It was Foxicus' voice hypnotising him to turn into his villain self whenever someone says 'No!' or 'Go away!' or even 'D-U-M-B!' in a sentence. Foxicus also told not listen to me or anyone connected to me except my mum and to come to him for some basic training. So Sam built a solid, heat proof space ship rocket completely made out of cookies called 'The Cosmic Cookie' and went to Foxicus' HQ by following his directions.

Back at School, Stevie and Snakey eventually caught up with us and a girl nearby wearing the same uniform as us who'd normally wear a blue striped top with a matching mini skirt, classy shinny pink furry boots and a blue and orange striped mask on any other day but would wear the mask if she was one of us, came over.

The girl had brown hair and green-blue eyes with lightly tanned skin and was very tall. "Hi, can I be of service?" the girl asked, sweetly. "Yes, actually. Could you follow Snakey to a special place please and can you keep a secret?" I asked, quietly. This girl was 15.

"Ok, but why?" she asked, a bit puzzled. "You'll see" I replied mysteriously and then to Snakey, I whispered, "Can you take her to HQ and explain to her what's going on. We need her to help monitor the cameras, so I know where I'm going and so we're not discovered too. Can do for me, please?" I softly pleaded ,with the puppy dog pout face.

"Ok." Snakey replied, finally giving in to the pout and then to the girl she said, "Let's go. I'll explain everything once we get to where we're going. By the way, what's your name?".

"Zoe" Zoe answered.

So I drove my dolly version of me towards Miss M who was now frozen in time by a special freeze powder bomb I placed there before we'd escaped to save time. I threw a flame time bomb towards Miss M to unfreeze her. My doll wasn't affected because I sprayed a fire resistant spray on it.

Right away, Miss M unfroze and began chasing my doll which I was controlling. "Catch me if you can, Dummy!" My voice rang from the doll which angered Miss M even more than she already was.

I steered the doll in to her own hide out and quickly drove it out again through a hidden back door. Then we activated the sprinklers in the room that was filled with the headache potion from the outside and activated the sprinklers all around the rest of the school to stop them from getting headaches and from obeying Miss M.

We high-fived each other and headed back to HQ. There we saw a smiley Zoe and a happy Snakey looking at us. "Well, guys. I'm pleased to announce that Zoe is officially a member of S.U.I.T.!" Snakey announced, gleefully.

"Yay!" we all shouted except for Stevie at the thought of being surrounded by girls, who backed away towards the wall. "Hey, Stevie. Don't worry, I'm sure we'll be able to find you a guy to hang out with so you don't get lonely with all us girls near you!" I said, cheerfully, trying to cheer him up.

"Ok, you got me. I guess I am pretty glad we've got another member but we need another boy, ok? I'm not willing to accept another member after Zoë if it's not a boy first." He explained to me, jokily but in a slightly serious way.

We eventually released Miss M in our disguised costume form and brought the teachers out from the closet. "S.U.I.T.!Secret Undercover Invisible Teens!" She yelled as we all threw white flour at her face and teleported back to HQ.

We laughed for a bit, and then something orange caught my eye. It was a diary of some sort. I tried to open it but it just wouldn't open. It was like it was super glued shut. Then I saw something white and called everyone else over.

A note was left for us by a fox symbol diary. It read:' Hello, my dear old 'Friends'. I've heard you've defeated my super smart agent. Well, don't celebrate for long because 10-15 more are coming for you. One of them, used to be one of your annoying friends. Better get ready, because when they arrive in turn, some in twos , threes and other group size, they'll be stronger than the previous enemy. So I'd train hard if I were you! Ha Ha- HA- HA- Ha !

Your long-time enemy,

Foxicus

I thought for a moment about when he wrote about someone was 'my friend that normally annoys me'. Then It clicked! Sam! He got Sam! "Guys, He's got Sam! Sam may not be the smartest or the best or the most well behaved but he's like a brother to me. No matter how annoying he is, he's family. And no one leaves 'Family' behind. So tomorrow, we can try to locate when he is…"I started to say, until I looked at the part about 'Training', 'Stronger', '10-15 more', certain words jumped out at me like 'Get ready', 'Train', 'group', and Previous enemy'. "Actually, put that hold for a moment. We need to get training in order to save him!" I declared. But then we all collapsed on the floor, "But we'll do that once we've eaten and had some rest. Agreed?" I asked, gloomily. "Agreed" everyone else answered back gloomily.

So we had pasta at Snakey's house (this now being Thursday 21st February) and had croissants there. We played a snowboarding game on the ps2 and I produced a clone for mummy to bring home posing as me while the real me sleeps over at Snakey's house. I teleported home, while being invisible to pack my things in a suitcase including my laptop, phone, ds lite and all my ds game I could find. Then I teleported back to Snakey's room but had to stay invisible until Snakey's mum went to sleep. I became visible again and had a midnight feast together. After that, we went to sleep.

Chapter 3-getting to know each other and finding our next enemy.

The next day, we woke up early at around 9am and teleport back to my room after we'd softly said goodbye to Snakey. I returned my clone into a book gem called 'Clone book' which was purple and had a light purple heart on the front.

"Mummy, I'm going to the town centre with some friends. I'll be back at about 6 or 8pm, ok?" I called out to my mum as I sneaked Zoe past the living room door. "Ok! Be back by Dinner time!" My mum called back to me from upstairs.

"So, what things do you like?" I asked, politely once I had closed the front door and we were 2 metre or so away from my house.

"I love Danny Phantom and Astronomy! I also like Atomic betty! What about you?" she asked back.

"Cool! I love DP and AB! Plus I love to watch Anime and read manga books along with normal books! Let's got to WHSmith!" I suggested. "OK!" Zoe replied, cheerfully.

**More coming soon! Hope You've enjoyed this story so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, close by from where we looking at manga books and teen books, someone was watching us. His name was Anime Atomic, who had red short anime styled hair, anime styled red eyes, wearing a anime styled red and white striped samurai-like top with a brown plaited belt along with anime styled white red striped pair of skinny jeans and matching furry boots. He had a cosplay key blade with an anime DVD attached as the keychain and a manga book with a picture of five girls, each with purple, red, pink, orange and green matching eyes, hair and stylish candy striped with white outfits, on the cover attached to the end of the key itself as his weapon. His twin sister Manga Manic had yellow hair and eyes similar to her brother, wearing a kimono-ninja-like outfit with yellow flowers and white stripes on it along with a pair of matching rocket boots and jeans. Her weapon this time was a cookie charm bracelet with a heart sweet, a chocolate bunny cookie, a half chocolate digestive and half cookie biscuit, a strawberry shortcake, a chocolate cream cake, a chocolate cornet and a manga book guide for all manga books around the world charms along with cookie throwing stars, strawberry and cola combined lace whip, a cosmic card sword and ring sweet boomerangs as back up. They watched us from the shadows, us laughing together and smiling without noticing the fact that we were being watched.

"So let me get this straight" I was saying to Zoe from a distance, "You love winter, your favourite day is Wednesday and you hate Tuesdays. Plus you like to wear long sleeves in the summer time?" I asked as I strained to remember what she had told me about herself. "No. I like to wear short sleeve tops in summer but I do like to wear long sleeve tops in winter. Plus my star sign is Gemini!" Zoe replied, cheerfully.

"Sweet! I'm a Virgo for my star sign. I love adventures and reading" I exclaimed, excitedly.

Then I felt a strange breeze rush over me as I looked around and used my cookie boomerang with a hidden camera to find out who was spying on us by cloaking it and throwing it behind us.

"What's wrong, Grace?" Zoe asked, a little worried.

"I think we're being watched. Let's go back to you-know-where, Zoe" I whispered to her.

Then we looked at my boomerang spy cam monitor screen from my watch and saw Anime and Manga hiding behind a bush that was a few metres behind us as we were heading back to HQ.

"You think Foxicus is behind this?" Snakey asked, quoting what Trixie would say but instead using 'Macbeth'. "Snakey, He'll **ALWAYS **be behind this!" I confirmed, feeling a bit annoyed.

"Ok, then. Phase One: Snakey and Stevie track down the two spies that me and Grace found out about with the boomerang cam. Phase two: Snakey and Stevie place tracking devices on their backs when in contact with them. Phase three: We use the tracking device to lead us to their hide out and figure out their master plan. Phase 4: we use our cookie shooters and boomerangs to stop the twin spies in our disguise form!" Zoe summarised, then added "Once we've done that, it'll mean S.U.I.T. saves the world once again!" quoting what Vin would except without using 'I.N.K.' this time in the sentence.

"Ok, let's get to work, team!" I exclaimed as we all put on our masks which transformed us into our disguise agent forms and went into action.

As we were tracking down the twins, I spotted Lidia, my number one school enemy. I was so tempted to trap her in water and freeze her but the others steered me away from her.

We arrived by 5 o' clock when it had just become dark and found a cookie shop that sells cupcakes as well. We went in and the beeping from the tracking device became louder as we found a hidden basement tunnel from pulling one of the chocolate with strawberry icing cupcake muffins.

We eventually ended up in a cookie-coloured hideout with cupcake attached pipes above us and a gigantic computer screen with a chocolate cupcake symbol with the words 'Evil genius appeal' underneath. There was a mountain of cupcake on the right hand corner of the screen and then we heard a sudden meow.

A purple and white striped with patches cat the size of an adult lion with green-brown eyes walked it and hissed at us. Then, behind it came more lion-sized cats identical to the original, only the others were red, blue, pink, orange, green, Indigo and yellow with white patches.

We went into battle mode and attacked them head on. "Fire, earth, air, water and lighting combination!" I summoned swiftly as I used my super speed to attack the red and purple cats with white patches, using my elemental powers.

"Bright light shine!" Stevie summoned at bright sun Rays shone at the yellow and green cats with white patches which made them become see-through.

"Ice beam!" Zoe called out as she turned invisible when the ice beam caught the blue and indigo cats and passed through them when she walked really close to them.

"Cookie cage!" Snakey called out as a cage made out of cookies that were as hard as metal and unbelievably strong appeared right where the pink and orange cats were standing which trapped them right in their path.

Then we heard footsteps. Two steps of Footsteps. We hid behind a mountain of cupcake but accidentally stood on a x-marks-the-spot-trap by mistake. I quickly gave everyone their membership cards. Mine had purple flowers, Snakey's had hearts, Stevie's had yellow hearts, Kiki's had green flowers and Zoe's had snowflakes on it along with possible a snow rose.

Then the twins came out and laughed evilly at us. "I see, you've found our booby trap!" Anime remarked, briskly. "And you haven't found out what our brilliant plan is yet and you won't ever find out!" Manga taunted, coldly. "So what's your major plan?" we all said in unison with our cookie boomerang, cookie shooters and powers at the ready.

"We're going to send our cat lions on a shopping spree to hunt for all the anime dvd and manga book related items and change them into our own so people will be forced to read our stories and if they don't, they get forced to wear a steak outfit while being chased by the lion cats! It's the best plan we've come up with!" Anime said, boastfully. "so that what you're playing at. Fire!" I commanded as we all threw our cookie boomerangs and shot our cookie discs from the cookie shooters at Anime and Manga before we attacked them with our combined ice, fire, water, cookie ,air, earth, light, lighting and love attack called 'Cosmic Constellation!", which caused both Anime and Manga to released us from the trap and we quickly trapped both the twins and the lions together in a elemental(plus love and light) protected cookie cage.

We threw sleeping white flour power at the twins and lions before we all teleported back to HQ.

I found another note, this time by the Ps2 on the right hand corner of the room.

The note read: You've defeated my twin spies, very good but not good enough!

You'll have to do better than that to stop my next bunch of spies that I like to call E.V.I.L (Evil Villainous Invisible League) that are coming to get you! Better train fast!

Your number 1 enemy of all time,

Foxicus

Once we had finished reading the whole note, I said "Let's go to the training centre hidden in the gym tomorrow so we can prepare for the battle that's approaching!" with determination.

"Yes! Let's work our butts off and become stronger!" everyone cheered.

So we all went to bed, everyone else slept in the hidden dorms link to Snakey's room while I slept in my own bed and Snakey slept in her own too.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Training with another problem arising!

We went to the town centre and had roast dinner in Tony Carvery. We went shopping and took the bus to get there. We trained together by being linked within our sleep.

Meanwhile, a girl with dark purple hair, ocean eyes and pale tanned skin wearing a light blue and dark blue flowery dress with matching shoes was planning to make an eternal eclipse and destroy all friendships around the world with hoax friendship rings that make any person that wears to hate their friend and start arguments. The girl changed her appearance into a girl with brown short hair, blue eyes, tanned skin and wearing purple and black striped top with a pair of purple skinny jeans that had a black flower design on it along with dark blue boots, and walked into a manga bookstore.

While we were hanging out together with my mum, I sensed that something was wrong. We saw a nearby jewellery shop and looked at the friendship rings. Other girls came in and bought some of the friendship rings. When we walked out of the jewellery shop empty handed, we saw all the girls that were friends wearing friendship rings arguing with each other.

"This has Foxicus' spies written all over!" I whispered to the girls and traitor Stevie (**Because he torn the membership card I gave him in th****e real world and my heart too!**) and to my mum I said "Can I go to the library please?" I asked politely. "Ok, you can go but hurry back soon!" My mum replied.

"Don't worry! I won't be long!" I called back to her as we hurried to the library to transform.

We put on our sailor V-like masks and transformed into our agent outfits. We then used our aero(Air), fiery, aqua, speed-like, lighting, love-struck, icy elemental tracker star love bracelet to track down the spy behind all the commotion.

"Time stand still!" I commanded as Time stopped for us so we could go ahead with the mission and not have to hurry back to catch the bus home.

The bracelet lend us towards the jewellery shop we'd just been to earlier and onwards close to a purple door with a star on it. When we walled inside, we saw cloud-covered haven with white and red roses. In the east side of the haven hideout, there was a glass cage filled with water attached to a teleporter machine, that looked a bit like a piano, which had the orange 'F' symbol on it.

When I touched the 'F' symbol on the buttons of the teleporter, the haven vanished and turned into an eerie, dark, foggy area. Then we heard clapping as the person behind this scheme slowly emerged from the shadows and we were caught in a ring of fire. We were then trapped in a cadge of silver fireproof metal. "You can't get out now! Now watch helplessly as I steal all the cute boys from the school you go to and trap them in the water-filled glass cadge!" Amethyst cackled, evilly.

We saw Amethyst Oceanicia through the hole of our metal cage that was surrounded by a ring of fire, which was big enough for all of us to look through and also was a window-like peep hole. Next to her, was a guy wearing a red and yellow striped top with an eagle symbol on his forehead and brown skinny jeans with white trainers that had a symbol of a pair of dove wings on it, was called Ed Eagle. He was the one that had trapped us in metal.

Then suddenly a green shamrock hit Ed in the right arm and Amethyst on the right cheek.

There, standing above on a crystal pillar, opposite Amethyst and Ed, was a guy in green, wearing a green mask. The mysterious figure was wearing a green waist coat along with a green cape, shamrock attached leprechaun hat and matching green boots.

"My name is Shamrock Shadow and in the name of luck and goodness, I order you to stop this madness!" Shamrock Shadow, exclaimed.

'He's so dreamy!' I thought happily, while sighing deeply in the way that someone who's in love or has a crush does aloud.

"Shamrock Shadow, eh? You're too late to save your allies and the boys I'm going to capture because I've already started!" Amethyst declared, coldly as the teleporter mad whirling sound to show it was in motion as one by one, cute boys that had black, brown and blonde hair who went to our school appeared in the water glass cadge.

"Not while I'm here!" Shamrock Shadow declared at he threw a shamrock at the metal cage we were in which caused it to crack open and I summoned water to put out the ring of fire around us. "Thanks, Shamrock Shadow!" I called out as I saw his shinning blue eyes and part of his brown hair on his face. "I'll always come to help, Grace!" He replied, graciously.

Then He fought Amethyst and managed to wound her with his shamrock, giving me and my friends the cue to finish her and Ed off.

"Elemental Elimination!" We called out in unison as the rays of Love(pink), Light(yellow), Fire(red), Earth(green), Water(dark blue), Ice(Light blue), Brown(Cookie) and Speed(dark yellow) came together in to the cookie disc I was holding as we standing in an arrow-like shape and I threw it at Amethyst and Ed.

"Well done, S.U.I.T. Agents! I'm off now, see you soon!" He called back in farewell, as he vanished into the shadows of midnight. Then we threw sleeping powder at them and put chocolate coated slippers on their feet as sign that we had been there. After that, we quickly teleported back to HQ and went to bed in the hidden dorm (well, me and Snakey slept in our own beds again).

Chapter 4- figuring out the mysterious ally

The next day, there was a blizzard and I met a boy called Patrick, Patrick Luck Tyche is his full name.

He kept reminding me of Shamrock Shadow, with his gleaming blue eyes and brown hair.

'Could Patrick Luck Tyche, be Shamrock Shadow?' I wondered to myself.

Meanwhile, a guy called Darken Nemesis was trying to find a way of fusing together the elemental transport gates and rule the whole world along with all the elements. He began to try locating them with a sonic wave book transmitter tracker which was dark blue and had a sonic wave symbol on the front. Eventually, it pinpointed the first target: the Snow gate.

Back at school, we celebrated Red nose day and I got to see the spectacular show. Then while the show was going on, I saw a girl with dark blue eyes, slight dark blue-brown hair wearing a midnight dark blue top with stars on it along with jeans and boots to match plus she had tanned skin.

I was the one who had noticed and could see her. After the show ended, I froze time and called the team to an emergency meeting at HQ.

"Guys, I spotted a girl in a midnight outfit. This is very suspicious. I think one of Foxicus' spies is up to something! So I'm requesting we keep a sharp lookout for anything else suspicious. Any questions or objections?" I reported, with enthusiasm. "Just one, what do you think Foxicus' master plan is?" Zoey asked. "No idea. We'll just have to find out when the time comes, Zoey. Ok, let's go to PE!"I cried in Excitement.

Then we teleported back to school and I unfroze time. By then, the midnight girl had vanished.

My teammates went straight to PE and waited in the changing rooms while I accidentally went to science too early. Meanwhile, the midnight girl, Sonicia Midnight as cover name and Darkia Shade as her real name, was in the central library in the town centre. She had located the Snow gate exactly and was trying to find out where it was hidden.

Zoey and Cream were given research on the elements and came across an article about the legendary elemental gates.

. Legend has it that if someone who is brave enough to save the world from the powers of darkness and evil, they'll be reworded with 1 wish. But for someone with world ruling demands who might have managed make someone to find all the gates for them, they would be able to control all the elements and be able to rule the world!

Then suddenly, I was shown a flashback/Vision of the midnight girl and her master Darken talking about the elemental gates. "Darkia, I want to find out where exactly the elemental gates are hiding in the places I've located. Your first task is to find out where the Snow gate is hidden in the central library. If you run into any enemies, use your weapons and only use your 'Secret weapon' only when you need to" Darken ordered calmly. "I'm on it, sir. I won't let you down." Darkia replied with confidence as she transformed in to her normal brown- haired disguise self, wearing the midnight outfit. As her true form, she has dark night time hair, glowing dark purple-black eye, tanned skin wearing a black kimono dress with white stars on it along with matching boots, holding a violin with white stars on it as weapon along with Bacon throwing stars as backup.

"Guys, we need to go to the library in the town centre after school!" I said, urgently in to my watch after I'd contacted the others on my watch. "Ok! We'll meet you there at 5pm!" The others replied, swiftly.


	4. Chapter 4

Then later on, that day we met up at the town centre after school and went into the library. We investigated the library while being undercover in purple, blue, green and yellow jeans with matching tops that have hearts on them and trainers. We all had additional tracking devices on our watches and mine started reacting when I near the fiction section. So I stopped time and we all transformed into our agent outfits with our cookie discs. When I was in the middle on the fiction section, a mist of cloud covered the room and a gateway made out of snow along with a white door that had the snowflake symbol on it farther onwards through the gate appeared.

"Wow! It's the Snow gate!" Kiki and Stevie cried, dazzled by its amazement.

"And the Snow door!" Zoey and I exclaimed with excitement.

"Not for long, it won't!" an unfamiliar, yet familiar from a dream, voice shouted, Icily.

Then we turned around and out from the shadows came the midnight girl.

"Hello, I'm Darkia, your worst nightmare!" She cackled with glee.

Then she transformed into her true self and held her violin in a battle stance.

"Let's take her out, you guys!" I yelled to the others and then we threw our cookie discs and boomerangs at her along with our combine twister attack.

"How about I play a little song?!" She said smirking. Then she played the violin which was the kind of tune to put you to sleep.

We all started to get really sleepy and drained. "You can't stop me now! You're got to sleep and be trapped there!" She boasted as she laughed evilly.

Then when we all closed our eyes, we were transported to a world covered in fluffy clouds with a golden gate nearby us. We walked slowly towards the gate, somehow star struck that we were all together in the same dream. When suddenly, the gates slammed shut behind us and dark blue stars surrounded us. Then we appeared in a room lit by flaming torches had Pegasus pictures painted on the walls. We slowly walked towards the purple dream throne with gold details on the top of the chair, the armrests and along the outline of the seat itself, Darken appeared sitting on the throne himself. "Welcome to paradise!" He said with a fake grin.

We took a better look around and suddenly spotted the Snow gate next to Darken. Then a huge cat carrier rose from the ground and trapped us inside. "What are you going to do to us and why do you want the snow gate so badly?" we asked in unison, desperately. "I'm going to trap all of here and once I get my hands on all the element gates, I'll have the power of all the element which will make me strong enough to take over the world" Darken replied, boastfully

"See you later! I mean never!" he gloated as he laughed and walk towards the snow gate.

Then suddenly, a shamrock hit him close to his left eye. "Shamrock Shadow!" we all cheered as he appeared above us, near the snow gate while standing on a pillar made from steel-like snow.

"You won't take another step towards the snow gate!" He said to Darken while he just laughed evilly in disbelief and to me he said "Agent Grace, use your cookie boomerang! Here are some element gems to help power you up more!" he said, cheerfully.

Then about 5-6 gems that were pink, red, yellow, white, green, indigo, ice blue, dark yellow, brown and gold colours in his hand. The pink one was a heart, the red a flame, the yellow a sunlight symbol (the sun),the dark yellow a speed symbol (two parallel lines), the white-the wind symbol (the swirly lines that represents the wind), the green an earth symbol( a rock with a flower within it-something like that), the indigo-sea colour a raindrop, the ice blue an icicle-like lightning bolt symbol, the brown a cookie symbol and the gold a lightning bolt symbol for each of our elements.

I got the red, white, green, indigo, gold and dark yellow gems while Kiki got the pink one, Zoey got the ice blue one, Stevie got the yellow one and Snakey had the brown one. So we used them to break free from the huge cat carrier trap and made an elemental spear from the power of the gems combined with our own, which changed from indigo, to ice blue, to green, to gold, to white to red to pink to yellow, then dark yellow to brown and back to Indigo again in a matter of minutes while flashing each colour as it changed.

"Elemental spear collision!" I commanded as I threw the spear at Darken and made him as well as the dream dimension world vanish. Then we woke and found ourselves back at the library but only to look up to see Shamrock Shadow in the distance through the window. I looked at him dreamily as he said "Well done, agents! Thanks to your teamwork, you've stopped Darken but that won't be the last time you guys will encounter him! Bye now!" He called back but before he launched himself into the air and vanished, I called out "Shamrock Shadow, who are you?"

"You'll see soon enough. I can only say that I'm a friend for now" He replied before he vanished into thin air. "Wow!" I sighed, dreamily, "He's a hunk!". "Hey, what about me?!" Stevie protested as we transformed back into our normal clothes and walked out of the library. "Are you jealous?" Zoey and Snakey asked, grinning wildly. "What? Oh no! .. No!" He stammered with embarrassment as he blushed slightly. Then we teleported back to HQ to rest after a long day at battle.

Meanwhile, Darken had managed to placed a holographic version of himself in our dream to make it look like he had failed his task. But after we had returned to reality, Darken had entered the snow gate and stole the snowflake gem inside it which made him get newly required snow powers. One step closer to his ultimate goal. So he teleported out of the dream dimension and back to his dark HQ where Darkia was waiting along with three more comrade for him. A fox-like figure hidden in the shadows appeared on a large screen in front of them. "Have you got the first gem, Darken?" The **Fox-**like figure asked, calmly. "Yes, your greatness" Darken replied with confidence. "So have you gotten rid of those pests yet? That's one of the reasons why I hired you, you know" The fox-like shadowy figure reminded him, coldly. "Yes, well.. You see, they have this ally called the 'Shamrock Shadow' and.." Darken began, feeling a bit anxious. "What?!"The fox-like figure shouted then sighed. "Ok, I'll let you off this once, but try to find a way to get rid of S.U.I.T. and Shamrock Shadow so we can complete our plan, ok?" He asked as calmly as he could. "Yes, your foxiness" Darken replied, grimly.


	5. Chapter 5

Shamrock Shadow was in his little apartment with little pants, a bookshelf near the slide door to the balcony with a coffee table. You know, all the normal things would usually be in a house. He was sitting down on his sofa, try to decide whether or not to reveal his true identity to S.U.I.T. yet or not.

It was Patrick who was Shamrock Shadow and as his normal self, he wears a green checked shirt with an irish flag tie and brown jeans that has a black belt with it along with smart polish-brown shoes with his dark brown hair with a fringe and blue eyes gleaming in the moonlight even though the light was on in the room. "I will tell them when the time is right at the right moment" He said directly to himself.

Chapter 5-Allies, mystery and Total Chao Control!

Darken had a meeting in his dark and gloomy HQ. "Today, Darkia and Eris will be going undercover to find the Fire gate and the water gate. You will also try to get rid of those S.U.I.T. pests, understand?" Darken ordered, with a hint of anger and annoyance in his voice.

"Yes, sir! We won't fail!" Darkia and Eris replied, obediently. Then they vanished.

They then appeared in a flame factory near a waterfall in the countryside. So they changed in to 15 year-olds wearing a purple and black striped flowery top with a matching skirt along with midnight blue boots(Darkia with her new disguise name being Maria Marigold) and a ocean blue and sky blue striped top with matching jeans along a pair of tearful aquamarine trainers with maroon blue hearts on them (Eris with his disguise name Sam Sorrow). As his true self, He's got sky blue eyes and tanned skin with brown spiky hair in a fringe wearing a complete outfit of cloudy see-through tears with a white cloud in the middle of his tear top along with solid furry boots made out of tears and as his disguise, he's got brown eyes and brown short hair as well as tanned skin.

At school, it was the last day of term and I had to deal with saying goodbye to my maths teacher who helped me get a high grade and my English teacher who's one of my favourite teachers ever!

While we were watching the hunger games and snacking on Pringles, sweets and cookies, an girl who was wearing a purple and black Goth outfit with bots that had spikes on them(a bit like Sam's but more extreme) and had blue eyes while wearing dark purple lipstick and had tanned skin was a half ghost, half human with complete control of fog, and kidnaped my English teacher Miss B while turning invisible.

Then I stopped time and use my cookie disc. "Cookie Cosmic Comet!" I shouted as bright white orb in the shape of a cookie appeared and swept me away after the ghost-like kidnapper.

I was led towards the fire factory with the waterfall and contacted the others. "Guys, I need your help! Please come to the nearby forest with the factory and waterfall!" I said, urgently to the others through my watch. "We'll be there right away!" the others replied, swiftly.

Then I slowly tiptoed into the fire factory and saw fire symbols on the wall along with machines that made fire items- like arrows, flame flowers(by growing a flame seed of course!),Flame Flan(fire version of cheese Flan),flame symbol necklaces and bracelets, through the hall way. Then I kept tiptoeing swiftly and ended up at a orange door with a flame symbol on in it with a sign that said 'Keep out'. I went in anyway, ignoring the sign and saw Miss B trapped in a glass cage surrounded by a ring of fire outside it and water was slowly filling up inside it at the same time.

"Miss B!"I called out to her, with a worried look on my face. "Grace, help me" She said, weakly.

"I know, I don't want you to leave but you can't leave like this! I'll save you! I promise!" I said to her, sadly. Then I heard footsteps and hid behind a pile of orange boxes with all of them bearing the flame symbol. Then I used my purple mask to transform and as I did, the fire door appeared because I trusted Miss B and didn't want to let her go. The fire door was a mixture of red and orange with the flame symbol on it.

Then the others just arrived, already transformed and saw the fire door too. "The fire door's amazing!" Zoe, Snakey and Kiki said in unison. "It sure is!" Stevie and I replied in unison.

The strange ghost girl along with Darkia and Eris in their disguises appeared in the room.

"Welcome S.U.I.T. to our little torcher playground when you're the fun!" the ghost girl, Fi annoceted.

"Now, take a seat and get ready for action!" Eris said, while smirking. Then a cage made of fire appeared around us, as we were made to fall asleep again and went through the fire door, towards the radiant orange-red fire gate. Then inside the fire door was the water door next to it which had appeared next the waterfall in real life, along with the blue gleaming water gates. We then walked into the 'throne room' which had flame symbols on the wall along with a red 'n' orange striped curtain and a throne made out of fire that was also solid to sit on.

Eris was sitting on the throne this time and next door, Darkia was sitting on the solid water one.

"You guys will be trapped here in a fire and water cage if you don't surrender now and give up S.U.I.T.!" Eris cried as he made Snakey and Stevie disappear out of the room and into the water throne room where Darkia was in a water cage. "Never!" Zoe and me shouted back, angrily.

"You will surrender!" a voice, Darken's Voice, boomed at us from above, hypnotically.

Then multiple clones of Fi closed in on us in a huge circle, making us completely surrounded.

Suddenly, a range of shamrocks hit the Fi clones and Eris before it hit the floor.

"Shamrock Shadow, you saved us!" we cried in unison.

"You guys had better stop trying to force these girls into giving up their heroiness or you'll have to deal with me!" Shamrock Shadow declared. "Bring it on, Buster!" Eris challenged him. Then Shamrock Shadow fired shamrocks at him while Eris fired silver plates at him. While they were ducting it out, Me and Zoe combined our elemental powers and defeated the Fi clones. I put out the fire cage around us as well and Stevie and Snakey combined their powers to defeat Darkia. Then Zoe took out the water cage by freezing it. After that, we went back to the fire throne room and helped Shamrock Shadow defeat Eris. Then I used a special Cookie Key that I'd found there to lock both the fire and water gates as well as the doors before we woke up again.

"Thanks for helping us, Shamrock Shadow! Please tell us who you are!" I called out to him. "I'll reveal that information very soon, dear Agent Grace! Very soon!" He called back to me, mysteriously as he vanished into the shadows. Then I went over to glass cage, climbed up the pipe ladder near it and jumped in to save Miss B. I used wind so I had oxygen and used an invisible fire knife to cut the ropes tied to her. Then I helped her out of the glass cage as a much safer option than breaking the glass which could've killed her. After that, we returned back into our normal selves wearing our uniform and transported ourselves along with Miss B back to school. Before I unfroze time, I asked Miss B to make a choice. Lose your memories of what just happened or keep them and promise to not tell anyone about our special secret but to keep it a secret. In the end, she chose the 2nd one and I told her that she was one of my favourite teachers. We gave her a group hug, I got to hug and she promised that she would visit before we leave in year 11, well something along those lines anyway. We had a class photo taken with peoples' phones by Mini K and watched the hunger games while munching on sweets, pringles and cookies while having coke and some other drink I've forgotten.

I also told her that I saw the movie at the cinema as well. We were told that we could talk to her on Facebook but we couldn't add her. Once the bell rang, everyone rushed out to the buses. I'd wanted to see Miss B for one very last time but she disappeared in the hallways after the boys were trying to hug her in the hallway. Then I was depressed and cried on the bus. I was depressed the whole day long too, plus I was told we weren't going to Ireland which made me even more depressed.

Back in the world of dreams, Darkia had found the sparkly water raindrop gam while Eris had found the fire flame gem since their holograms that looked so real and solid had made it look like they'd been defeated, when the real ones had hid behind the curtains the whole time. These gems were more powerful than the ones Shamrock Shadow had given us which was why they were searching.

At the doom and gloom dark HQ, Darkia and Eris had returned with the gems. "Excellent work, you two!" Darken said, slowly with slight grin on his face, "Did you get rid of the S.U.I.T. Pests and their annoying ally?". "No, we didn't sir. But we're working on it!" Darkia and Eris replied, shakily.

"Well, let's see what happens when his **Fox**i-ness hears about this!" He said, icily. "When I hear, what, Darken?" a familiar voice asked from the screen. "Well, I.. You, see… What I'm trying to say is… Um, They (pointing at Darkia and Eris) didn't get rid of S.U.I.T. and Shamrock Shadow" Darken stammered, hastily. "Well, ever get anything right?!"He screamed, then in a much calmer voice her asked "Did you find the next two gems?". "Yes, we did. That means we've only got..."Darkia started to say, while stopping to count. "It means you have to find 9 more! So track them down, get rid of S.U.I.T. and their interfering ally, Shamrock Shadow and get our plan into action! Don't forget, we have to get all the gems in order to control all the elements and rule the world!"The fox figure in the shadows remaindered them while grinning evilly. "If you get rid of S.U.I.T. and their ally, then nobody can stopping our plan to make everyone under mind control and rule the world!" He smirked as he laughed evilly which echoed all the way to my room.

Then the elemental guardians (one had hair like Will but it was purple and she had blue eyes instead, the one who looked like Irma had blue hair but had the same eyes as her, the Cornelia twin had brown hair and brown hairs instead, the Hay Lin lookalike had red hair and emerald eyes and the Taranee twin had blonde hair as well as aqua blue eyes) who were cousins of W.I.T.C.H. shown me a vision. I saw a shadowy fox-like figure looking down at Earth, which had fires burning everything, people were building statues of fox-like figures under mind control, no one had freedom, there were no animals to seen, all the trees and building were burnt down and the fox figure was with Darken, Darkia and Eris, holding 12 elemental gems like ours which were much more powerful and a gold paintbrush and paint holder for each gem. The worst thing was we were nowhere to be seen until I saw us along with Shamrock Shadow in a pile of old computers, phones, ps2's, books, manga, anime dvd, PS2 game covers and toys, wearing our secret agent outfits only the outfits including Shamrock Shadows were black, burnt and shaggy looking.

Our expressions looked like it meant there was no hope in the world.

"Please tell me how to prevent this!" I asked, desperately. Will's cousin Lill (shorty for Lilly/Lightening), said "the only way to prevent this horrid future is to win at the final showdown with _ and to stop them from getting any more gems, plus you must find the elemental paint brushes. They will make you even stronger than the gems so you can the enemy. They're location is through the last elemental gate. Be careful!". "And Stay strong!" Lin, Seranee, Tornelia and Irmia added. "What! Before you go, who did you say? I didn't hear" I swiftly mentioned. "It seem to be that someone who appears to look like ghost has stolen the name so we don't reveal the 'boss' name of all this. But I'm sure you already know his name, the one who's behind this" Lill whispered, mysteriously. "I know, it's Foxi_!" I whispered. Then the dream forest vanished along with L.H.S.T.L. and I woke up with a wave of calmness, determined to face what was about to come next and ready for whatever challenge FoxFire (His foxiness's' nickname for now) throws at us.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Things start to get ugly!

A few days in to the Easter holidays, we had our Easter eggs and shared the chocolate buttons between us that had come with mine. Then I was attacked by Itchy Twitchy with itchy powder all over my body including my hair. Itchy Twitchy was an invisible boy wearing a black and white striped top with matching jeans along with black boots with brown eyes, blonde short spiky hair and tanned skin.

Meanwhile, Back at the doom and gloom dark HQ, Darken was having meeting with Darkia, Eris, Fi and new boy, Itchy who wore a dark green and light green striped leprechaun outfit as his disguise with a matching striped hat along with the shoes with brown eyes and long spikey brown hair, but was in his true form at this moment in time. "Darkia, Eris, Fi and Itchy. Your next mission is to find the remaining gems, destroy S.U.I.T. along their ally, Shamrock Shadow and bring the gems back to me." Darken commanded, swiftly with a look of irritation on his face. "Yes, Sir! We'll be done with it right away!" They replied, swiftly in unison. They all vanished into thin air and reappeared in the town centre posing as teens called 'Cally'(Darkia),'Tom'(Eris) and 'Dan'(Itchy).

Back at home, I was calmed down by Zoe and Snakey in our secret hidden dormitories which a hidden room for playing on the Wii and Ps2 as well as a place for calming down, telling your deepest secrets to your friends and just hanging out with your gang of friends. Then I felt a strong vibration and had a strange vision of us being with three suspicious teens who had led us to a game store and had revealed their true forms as Darkia, Eris and Itchy and had caught us in a blue glowing electric-like ball trap.

"Nighty, Night. Kitty cats!" Itchy said, icily as they all laughed evilly and smiled with glee as we all drifted off to sleep with the ball slowly filling with water. Then I returned to reality and quickly brought out a golden baguette charm necklace. Then I used the charm to summon another trusty ally; a boy called Bailey Baguette who had tanned skin that was similar to the crust of bread somehow, cute brown eyes with spikey black hair wearing a white and brown striped top along with matching jeans and shoes that had baguettes attached to it; along baguette swords(meaning a baguette as the handle with a sword blade coming out of it) and a baguette boomerang that can turn into a Frisbee (The boomerang equals to a baguette in the shape of a boomerang and the Frisbee part mean it's in the shape of a disc that's made out of a baguette) as weapons.

"Guys, Bailey is going to help us defeat Darken and the one behind all these schemes, Foxfire. (That's his nickname any way). Bailey will be giving us an extra hand so if we get caught in some kind of trap, I can summon him to help us." I explained to them as swiftly as I could. "Ok, then! Let find out when the bad guys are and stop them!" Zoe and the others exclaimed with excitement. "Let's go!" I said with enthusiasm as we teleported in the town centre as our first guess to finding our goal.

We were attracted to the 'Cosmic Cosplay' Game shop and saw three teens who, I thought, were frighteningly familiar. "Hi, I'm Cally and this is Dan and Tom" Darkia said, cheerfully, introducing herself and the boys as their disguise names. "Say, do you guys have any good virtual games in the back?" I challenged them with a smile. "Sure, we'll get them right away" Darkia replied as she dragged Eris and Itchy along with to the 'Staff restricted' area behind the counter.

While they were out of the room, I told the others about my vision and instructed them to lure those three in the basement below. So when Darkia and the boys came back, Snakey and Zoe asked the three of them to show them a tour of the virtual basement. As soon as Darkia, Eris and Tom had walked down the stairs and opened the bottom door to the basement, Snakey and Zoe slammed it shut and used my special key to lock it.

Then once Snakey and Zoe returned, we transformed into our agent outfits and I blasted the basement door with fire flower flare (A flower made out of fire that turns in to a viscous dragon beast for a couple of seconds). After we had made our dramatic entrance, Darkia, Eris and Itchy changed back into their true forms and activated their electrical trap. I summoned Bailey to help and he threated to cut them in half but they just laughed at him. We were then caught in the same blue electric bubble that I'd seen in my vision. "Bailey, please help protect us!" I called to him in desperation. He nodded nobly at me as he guarded the bubble we were in as Darkia and her team made us fall asleep as the bubble slowly filled up with water. Shamrock Shadow made a copy of himself to help Bailey protect us as we slept, so the real him could focus on protecting us in our dreams.

The vibrations being made in the real world turned in a rampaging invisible van, that when visible was white with bold, bright purple letters that read 'The Vibration Van' with a sound/vibration wave diagram symbol on it which was used to try and distract Bailey and Clone Shamrock Shadow from protecting our sleeping bodies. In Dream world, We ourselves standing in front of the majestic, gleaming white-sliver air-wind gates. Next to it, was the green, shimmering earth gates surrounded by green flowers and made out of shiny metal-like stone. Through the air-wind gates, was the amazingly shiny white-sliver wind(air)door. When we opened it and walked through the sliver lit corridor, we found the sliver-white decorated throne room which had pictures of trees being blown in the wind, Hurricanes, Tornados and how wind is pictured in drawings on the wall with sliver patterns around each picture and painting.

The throne was bright sliver with a hint of white on the armrests and the rest of the throne itself. Behind the throne were sliver curtains along with the wind symbol being shown in every part of the room apart from the drawing display wall. Then suddenly, Eris appeared on the sliver throne and made Snakey and Stevie disappear and appear in the earth throne room when Itchy was waiting for them. After that, Eris trapped us in a hurricane while Snakey and Stevie were trapped a box-like trap of rock(also known as earth). While we were trapped, we heard Darken's voice say "as you four are trapped in two of the elements in your dreams, you're trapped in the real world too. Right now, you're surviving by breathing oxygen in your dreams to keep your sleeping bodies in the real world alive. If you end up waking up, that's when it's over!". Then Darken laughed evilly, overheard and I growled in frustration.

Suddenly a flurry of shamrocks (meaning a bunch), came flying towards the traps we were all in at the same time. Shamrock Shadow had managed to made himself appear in two places at once, so he was in the air and earth throne rooms at the same time. Then me and Zoey broke free from the hurricane's grasp and Snakey and Stevie smashed their way out of the rock trap with Shamrock Shadow's help. "You guys may think trapping four friends in dream and reality will end them but I won't let you! I'm Shamrock Shadow who will always save S.U.I.T. from life-threating danger! So **I'm** your worst nightmare!" He exclaimed, confidently.

"Well, go ahead and try!" Eris challenged him. Shamrock Shadow engaged into battle against Eris by throwing a bunch of shamrocks at him like darts and getting out his shamrock sword (meaning the shamrock is the handle with the sword blade sticking out of it). While that was happening, back in the real world, the electric blue bubble trap we were still in was almost completely full of water with just a bit more to go until it reached the top.

All this time, Bailey was using his baguette swords to defeat us against Darkia and the Vibration van which became visible for about 10 minutes after it's attacked it's victims by driving into them. Clone Shamrock Shadow was trying to find a way to free us before we became able to wake up but Darkia gloated by saying "Anything you throw at it, will make your goal. So you might as well give up; It's hopeless anyway!". "Please help us! Don't listen to her just find a way to free our bodies so when we do wake, we won't find ourselves in water!" I called out to him, desperately through telepathy (mentally). "Ok, I'll try my hard to free you all!" he replied, mentally.

So he kept trying to free us by using his bunch of shamrocks and shamrock swords. While that was going on and Bailey was in defence, back in dream world, we were now combing our powers to defeat Eris and Itchy (Well, what we thought was them anyway). As we chanted "Elemental Explosion", I had a 2 second vision of seeing the real Eris behind the throne and Itchy behind the earth one. So as a spiral of red, light blue, Indigo, light yellow, dark yellow, white-sliver, pink and brown came rushing towards Eris(or who we thought was him), I focused my concentration on behind the throne so the attack went through the Eris imposter and exploded in the real Eris' face.

At the same time, I mentally told Stevie and Snakey to do the same to Itchy, so they would end up attacking the fake and real Itchy, with the real one getting the explosion right in his face just like Eris.

"That'll teach you for messing with us, you monster!" I shouted at him ferociously.

"I'll be back!" Eris and Itchy said to all of us in unison as they appeared to have vanished.

So we were reunited with Snakey and Stevie once again and I locked both the earth and wind gate with my special key. "So Shamrock Shadow, has your clone managed to free us from the water trap yet?" I asked him eagerly. "Not yet. You guys stay, whenever I give you the signal with one shamrock, that means you can wake up. But if it's more than one, you mustn't wake up yet, ok?" He asked carefully once he had explained he plan. "Ok!" we replied cheerfully. "See you in the real world!" Shamrock Shadow's last words in our dream sailed back to us in wind.

Then we waited. I brought water and wind together and made gills so how appear everyone's (expect me) neck. Light blue for Zoe, a light brown cookie colour for Snakey, Pink for Kiki and light yellow for Stevie. As for me, well I kind of can already breathe in water because one, I can control wind and water and two because those two elements out of all the one I control, they've helped me to get this special ability.

In the real world, The clone and real Shamrock Shadow joined together again and even he was trying his very best to free us but the bubble wasn't even close to bursting. So He told me what was happening through his thoughts and I told him not to worry as he saw the gills appear on Kiki, Snakey, Zoe and Stevie which were the same one they had in our dream. So he magically went between reality and dream which was white, cloudy wasteland and threw one shamrock in our dream. Then a rollercoaster cart with turbo rockets with a mixture red roses, Indigo paintbrushes with raindrops, green lilies, light and dark yellow honeysuckles, pink hearts, light blue icicles and brown cookies pattern on it, appeared and swiftly took us through the in between Dream and reality waste to reality.

Then we woke up in the same trap we had fallen asleep in but this time, for some reason, the others had gained fish tails. "Hello?" I tried to say, which was a bit muffled by the water around me.

So I said "Guys, try saying something!" mentally to them. "Um, hi?" Zoe said, slowly, which was still muffled by the water. "Guys, I'm going to try and bust you out of there!" Shamrock Shadow said, but again his voice was muffled by the water too so it was hard to hear him. "Ok, everyone hold hands and concentrate!" I said, gently. Then we all held hands and concentrated hard as we teleported somewhere in the sea. So once Bailey had defeated the Vibration Van both of their swords together and chased Darkia away, they managed to burst the bubble trap by using both of their swords at the same time to pierce it. Only we weren't in there anymore and now Shamrock Shadow along with Bailey has to track us down by using his elemental powers tracker to find us.

Meanwhile back in, dream world, Eris and Itchy reappeared in the wind and earth throne rooms even after I'd locked both of them and found the sliver-white hurricane-shaped wind gem and the rock shaped earth stone. Then they disappeared and went back to HQ. At the dark, gloomy HQ, Darken met up with his minion workers for a quick update. "Did you find the next two gems?" He asked, with delight. "Yes, we did. Our vanishing act was a good distraction to make S.U.I.T. think they had defeated us!" Eris and Itchy answered in unison, although when they said the last sentence, Darkia slapped both of them on the head. "You HAVEN'T Gotten Rid OF S.U.I.T. Yet?!"Darken asked, angrily. "Well, not yet. Plus, They've somehow disappeared when I was watching the trap they were in, on my grey and black stripped watch and shown it to the boys, they teleported somewhere else" Darkia explained, nervously. "Ok, then. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt and letting you guys off with a warning but if you guys don't find S.U.I.T. soon and destroy them, you're toast!" Darken warned them, icily. "Yes, sir!" They all replied in unison. Then FoxFire, the fox figure hidden in the shadows, appeared on the screen. "I heard you've lost S.U.I.T. so I'm going to help you by giving you French toast that will unlock your hidden powers if you use it in a time of need and French toast shirken (Throwing stars but in this case it's throwing Toast-well French toast because that's its name- which is triangle shaped toast that's been fried in egg which is used to throw at enemies. The points on the three corners are really sharp and it can also turn into an enemy tracker) as your upgrade and secret weapon. Use them wisely!" FoxFire suggested, mysteriously.

"Thank you, master!" Darkia, Eris and Itchy along with Fi replied. "By the way, Fi thanks for stealing my name. If the enemy were to find out that I'm behind all this, the police here and every other galaxy would be able to track me down! So good job!" Foxfire added, complementing Fi. "You're welcome, Master FoxFire" Fi replied back, politely. Fi had managed to steal Foxfire's true name from exicetentnce, so when someone tried to say his name; they couldn't. She had done this before I'd seen W.i.t.c.h.'s cousins in my dreams.

"You guys may start on your quest tomorrow" Foxfire said, dismissing them all as he disappeared from the screen. Somewhere out at sea, Shamrock Shadow and Bailey were on a ferry looking out for any sign of us but so far they hadn't made any progress. "What if they're lost? Or dead or somewhere in the sea? I've got to find them!" Shamrock Shadow said desperately before he tried to jump in to the seas but Bailey caught him in the air with his mind for a few seconds and then caught him with his arms. "Jumping in won't help. Plus you don't have the kind of powers Grace or the others have anyway. How about we find someone who can help us with our search and to be able to breathe underwater as well?" Bailey suggested.

"You mean like a magician?" Shamrock Shadow asked. "No, someone like a magical gypsy or some kind of stargazer." Bailey answered. "Then let's track one down!" Shamrock Shadow agreed, happily.

"Shamrock Shadow, it is ok if you tell me who you really are please? I mean, I'm just a summon person who helps when they're summoned so I don't have to tell anyone your secret. So can you tell me, please?" Bailey asked, softly. "Ok, but not here" was the thing he said at that moment. They went in to one of the cabins and there was where Shamrock Shadow revealed himself to Bailey as Patrick, his normal self. After that, they were both silent.

Somewhere in the sea, my spell that made my friends to have gills was starting to wear off, making them flash in and out of breathing and hold their breath as well as at the time it was a flash of gills and bare neck as well. Then I felt a familiar presence, like the one I experienced in my dream. Even though I couldn't see them, I knew the W.i.t.c.h.'s cousins were here and they combined their powers to sustain my spell so my friends wouldn't drown. Then a shoulder-length brown hair boy with golden-brown eyes, tanned skin and what seemed to be some kind fish tail appeared. He used his golden metalwork magic to teleport us to shore and there was a bright white aura light around him as well. Then after we had vanished, he went towards the ferry which Patrick (Shamrock Shadow) and Bailey were on and he turned off his illusion tail to get on the ferry. He used his sensing powers to find them and teleported them to the same place we were.

After that, he used the light energy from the star to make a false trail for the villains with stardust and vanished. We all found ourselves on a remote island somewhere out at sea. I removed the gill spell so my friends could breathe normally again. The island was small and all that on it were strawberries along with kiwi, a ready-made picnic with ham and jam sandwiches, strawberry shortcakes, chocolate cheesecakes, chocolate cornets, nachos, tacos, tofu, croissants, normal French toast along with cream soda, pure apple and orange juice and last but not least coke as well as a palm tree. There was also a lifetime supple of manga books and anime DVDs along with fresh water.

Then the boy who had saved us all, appeared there himself. "I'm Lax, a stargazer and alchemist combined. I've got a friend called Flurry, who's a musical gypsy with cartoon powers" he said, politely. "I'm the one who made this picnic for you guys because I somehow just knew we'd met a bit like déjà vu only it hadn't happened yet, you know?" He added, softly. "Thanks for saving us!" we all said. "Yeah, thanks for helping us find this lot!" Shamrock Shadow and Bailey said (at this point in time, Patrick is back in his shamrock shadow outfit again). "How about we all rest now. Please follow me" Lax said, as he waved his hand over a purple flower and the palm tree moved backwards to reveal hidden stairs and the picnic disappeared. We followed him down and saw a game room with arcade games and a Wii along with a 3ds and PS2 on the right along with loads of people living down there.

Then we saw cartooned dorms for each of us all of us girls had rooms that linked within another and the same was with the boys (meaning one for girls, the first one was purple with flowers and loads of cartoon and anime posters on the wall(which was mine). Then when you walk into the room and turn to the right, you go into a green flowered room-Kiki's- ;then when you go straight ahead, there's a blue flowered room for Zoe and once you turn to your left, you'll see and purple and brown striped room with cookies and pictures of anime characters on the wall for Snakey. As the boys, it's: Stevie-yellow sun covered room-, Shamrock Shadow-to the right, a shamrock covered dark green room- and Bailey- forwards, a brown, white and lemon-yellow striped room.). So we all settled in to our rooms and had a long nap before having our picnic. After we had eaten all that we could, we headed off to bed.

"Say, Lax? How did you know we were in trouble and were to find us as well as find our friends that were searching for us?" I asked, gently. "Well, a certain group of friends of your told me where you guys were in some kind of dream and helped me find you guys along with your friends too." Lax answered softly. "Goodnight, Lax. By the way, I think our enemies might try to look for us" I said, slowly and calmly. "That's already taken care of. I made a fake trail to lead them off course and not find you guys. And Goodnight, Grace" Lax replied, gratefully.

After that, we all headed to bed. In my dream, I saw Darkia, Eris, Itchy and Fi going into the dark yellow speed throne room (Darkia), the pink love throne (Fi), the golden lighting throne room (Itchy) and the light brown cookie picture covered cookie throne(Eris) at the exact same time and they all came out with each door's gem; the glowing love heart gem, the shimmering gold lightning bolt, the dark yellow shiny speed(parallel lines) gem and the brown radiant cookie gem. Then they vanished and after a couple of seconds went by, they reappeared with Darken and a mysteriously familiar figure that was hidden in the shadows because the dream world linking the elemental doors had somehow turned dark. Then I saw all of us tied up and hanging above a crevasse that had endless water below it (by the way, we're **NOT** in a snow covered-country. I mean a crevasse made of melting ice near a river that has ocean water below it entirely with no ice underneath at all) with not much hope of recuse. But then, a mysterious girl with lilac hair, brown eyes and tanned skin wearing a light purple and dark striped top with a red heart in the middle along matching jeans and mask which looked similar to the one that the incredibles' wear along with black long boots.

She had a galactic gun was a cross between a gun and a teacup(meaning there's a gun trigger-which is purple- and a teacup-which is where the top part from where the bullet's supposed to come out of is; the teacup replaces it-; so when you fire cartoon blueberry, cherry, strawberry, plum, vanilla, chocolate and apple pies coming out of it.

She used her cartoon morpher to turn one of the pies into a sword and turned another one into a cartoon stork so she could save us. So she threw the sword at us which automatically cut us free from the ropes and the stork caught us before we fell in to the crevasse. I tried to see her face but it was darken by the clouds covering up the sun and white light was surrounding her in the background.

After that, I woke up with shock. Then I wrote down what I'd seen in my dream in my special writing journal and went back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- A lot more action, mystery and answers!

The next day, I called the others to my room and explained to them about what had happened in my dream. "So we shouldn't stay here too long because we have to stop them from getting the last set of gems" I said, urgently. Lax then came and said "you guys, should wait until they're farther away from your real trail or they'll suspect the trail they're following is fake". "Ok, we'll stay here for a bit and once you notify us that they're a bit out of reach, then we make our move!" I declared, cheerfully. "So It's settled then. You guys will here for a couple of nights, that's fine with me" Lax calmly said, dismissively.

Meanwhile, Darkia, Eris, Itchy and Fi were already searching for us but they were following the stardust trail that Lax had left for them. So they were heading towards the horizon. Once they had given up hope of finding us this way, they started to track down the remaining gems. The gem tracker led them to a bookstore which had manga books, anime, comics and fiction books there. They called their bookstore 'Cosmic Comics' and changed into their disguises with different outfits this time. Eris was wearing a black and silver stripped top with 'Danger' written on it along with matching jeans and punk boots that had sliver spikes on them. Darkia was wearing a gothic black and purple stripe top with a purple broke heart in the middle with matching jeans and boots while Itchy was wearing a gothic outfit; the black top had two keys crossing over each other downwards, the matching jeans had fire ball symbols near the edge of the jean 'legs' sleeves and black and red striped trainers. Fi was now wearing a black and light pink stripped outfit with the top having a black rose in the middle along with a lightning bolt symbol on the jeans and on the boots were green flame symbols.

A few nights later, we got ready to leave and said goodbye to Lax, giving him a cookie disc and special watch communicator to keep in contact with him. After that, I used my powers to make gills appear on the others' necks, with Shamrock Shadow's being dark green and Bailey's being a hazel brown colour. Then we waved to Lax before we jumped in and I combined my water and air powers to keep the spell strong and strengthen my ability. So I created a special diamond shaped firestone to lead us to Darkia, Eris, Itchy and Fi. After 20 minutes, we reached Ireland and once we were on land, I turned off the 'Gill spell' on everyone.

Then we found the comic bookstore 'Cosmic Comics' and saw Darkia, Eris, Itchy and Fi at the counter in their disguises. "May I help?" Darkia asked, politely with a fake smile. "Yes, can you find me really interesting manga and normal fiction books that aren't horror or thriller one please?" I said politely and swiftly as I could. "Ok" Darkia replied, as nicely as she could through gritted teeth and she walked away towards the manga and fiction section.

"So what's your names?" Zoey asked, eagerly. "Well, I'm Fox trout, he's Tiger Lilly and she's called Bluebell" Eris replied with confidence. "Could you boys be a dear and get us some book marks?" Zoey and Snakey asked in unison, swiftly. "Ok" Eris and Itchy replied, love-stricken. "I'll help these two goof balls and by the way, I'm Isia" Fi sighed in disbelieve.

After they had all went off, I told the others that I had a sneaky suspicious that was them, our enemies. So we transformed and shut all the blinds down so no people walking by would see the battle about to take place. The girl that I'd seen in my dream, magically appeared with us and ready to battle. Then Darkia, Eris, Itchy and Fi came back with a girl that looked identical to Fi but had read eyes and green highlights in her hair. Once they had seen us, they transformed into their true selves and went in to a battle stance.

When 15 minutes had passed, we charged and fired fire, earth, wind, love rays, light rays, ice beams, cookie discs and cartoon pies at them but when all of our attacks were very close to them, they stopped time somehow and threw in back without moving a muscle. Then we were trapped in a moon lit solid darkness cadge surrounded by starlight flowers which bloomed at the same time and made a lunar, solar and starlight force field.

"You won't get away with this! We will stop you!" I shouted at him angrily although in my head, I thought desperately, 'I hope that's true!'. "But we already have!" They countered us, while they all laughed evilly but as they did the girl from my dream disappeared. Then I suddenly realised she had been an illusion! So the real one was still out there and I sighed quietly with relief.

But then they sprinkled us with dream dust and we fall asleep once more. When we woke up in Dreamland, We all saw four doors, one for each of us. So I made star charms with my combined powers; a pink one for Kiki, a purple and brown striped one for Snakey, a light blue for Zoe and light yellow one for Stevie for good luck and to connect to each other's powers when we're not side by side together. So Kiki went in the pink love door, Stevie went into the dark yellow speed door, Zoe went into the golden lighting door and Snakey went through the light hazel brown door. While I waited outside and a rainbow coloured door appeared next to the other four doors. So went through that one and saw rainbows on the wall along with landscape paintings with rainbows in them when I got to the throne room. I saw Fi's twin Hannah Headache, sitting on throne and I readied myself to attack her with everything I've got.

Snakey found Eris in the cookie throne room with cookie pictures and paintings on the wall, sitting on the hazel brown throne and she brought out her cookie discs and bombs to throw at him. Zoe found Itchy sitting on the golden throne made out of solid lightning bolts in the lighting throne room that had lightning bolt symbols and pictures on the walls, so she prepared herself by making lightning bolt-shaped icicles from thin air to throw at him. Kiki found Fi sitting in the pink love throne made of solid love hearts in the love throne room which had the walls covered in love hearts and love scene paintings/ pictures, so she readied herself by making a bow and love arrows appear to shoot at her along with her love beams and Stevie found Darkia sitting in the dark yellow speed throne made entirely out of speed symbols (somehow) with the walls covered with speed symbols and pictures that had cartoon characters speeding away from their pursuers, so Stevie got ready to attack by making yellow roses along with a huge yellow harp appear so he could attack her.

"Go!" I commanded in my mind to everyone else after 10 minutes went by. So at the exact same time, I shot fire flowers, water bowling balls, rock avalanches, hurricane harmonise dodge balls and Lighting harpoons at Hannah, Zoe threw her icicle lightning bolts at Itchy, Kiki shot her love arrows and fired her love beams at Fi; and Stevie threw yellow roses Darkia by using the sound of the light harp to attack. After that, there was a huge explosion and a long awkward silence.

Then the mist that had formed after the explosion started to clear away and we all saw that our enemies were free of injuries. They had mind-linked their powers and had created a powerful force field around each of themselves. Then they tried to us all in bubbles that were opposite to our elements; dark earth, black fire, oily water, roses of darkness, toxic air, broken hearts, dark ice, dark lightning and darkness itself. Then a bunch of shamrocks hit each trap before it hit the ground at the same time and Shamrock Shadow appeared, standing on a pillar that over looked all the throne rooms all at once.

"Don't you dare try to suffice S.U.I.T.! They fight to protect the world of dreams, reality and the whole universe! In the name of shamrocks, I'll stop you fiends!" Shamrock Shadow declared as he made his dramatic entrance. "Why do you keep interfering?!" Darkia complained. "The plan's always going so well until you show up!" Eris groaned. "Yeah!" Itchy And Fi moaned together in unison. "You're the plan meddler these guys have been talking about!" Hannah said, intriguingly with interest. "You won't be interested for long! Triple twins!" he called out as three clones appeared from him and out their shamrock swords. "Ok, you guys, chose an enemy and fight with your swords! Charge!" Shamrock Shadow commanded to his three clones as he went to where I was and called Baily along with one more clone of him to help Stevie as the other three helped Snakey, Kiki and Zoe against Eris, Itchy and Fi.

Then we concentrated on the star charms and the shamrock charm Shamrock Shadow had. As we did, six paintbrushes appeared. A purple one that flashed red, gold, blue, green, sliver-white and dark yellow every 10 minutes, a light ice blue one for Zoe, a hazel brown and purple striped one for Snakey, a light yellow one for Stevie, A pink and light green striped one for Kiki and a dark green one for Shamrock Shadow. As for Bailey , he got a special creamy white and hazel brown striped one with a golden heart in the middle along with a golden notebook that had lock and key attached to it with golden hearts and key symbols on it with the title 'Friendship' on it.

Then we all held out our paintbrushes and painted elemental power keys. Each one had our initials on it and each of ours was like the paintbrushes only theses were covered in flowers and stars. Together and at the same time, We all said "Key power elimination!" and a rush of light as well as hint of red, yellow, dark yellow, green, silver-white, blue, ice blue, pink, dark green and hazel brown along creamy white came towards them. After that, they completely vanished and what was left of them was the gems they had stolen. So I locked the lightning, love, Cookie, Speed and rainbow doors and unlocked the doors of the gems that had been stolen so we could return them.

After that, I locked the doors once more and we woke up. For Shamrock Shadow, he had an instinct feeling to reveal his identity to us. "Shamrock Shadow, It's now time to do it" the girl from dream called Cherry Blossom whispered it to his ear. The he turned around and saw her smiling at him. So he smiled back and nodded. "Thanks for letting me know at the right moment" He said, shyly. "You're welcome. Now go and by the way, I'm Cherry. Would you mind telling them my name for me?" She said, softly. "Yeah, will do. By the way, you're welcome to join S.U.I.T. any time!" He called out to her as he went after us, since we were walking home together at this moment in time.

"Thanks, I will do!" She called back him. "Soon enough but not now. It's not time for that yet" She said, quietly to no one in particular and vanished. "Hey, guys! I've got something to show you! So follow me!" he said, bit too cheerfully as he led us to his apartment that had green walls along with the irish flag at his front door. Then he took out his trademark shamrock and threw it up in the air like a card. Then suddenly a bright green light flashed as he transformed back in to his normal self, Patrick the dreamy huckster. So Patrick is Shamrock Shadow?!

After the green light cleared away, we saw Patrick standing where Shamrock Shadow had been stand and we all had shocked faces. Since no one couldn't think of anything to say at this moment, there was an award silence and we just stood there, staring at him for hours on end with blank expressions on our faces.

Meanwhile, back in the Dream world, somehow Itchy, Fi and Hannah had survived the explosion but the others were definitely gone. So the three of them went back to their dark HQ to get new orders. At the dark, gloomy HQ, Darken held a meeting with the remainder of his spy minions along with Sam and three other boys. "Ok, Today you guys will go undercover as a boy band while Fi and Hannah go disguised as fans. You must find the golden notebooks which unlock the secrets to every cartoon and anime that's ever played in the world. Once you do that, you must try to use your gifts to permanently get rid of S.U.I.T. and try to fail this time, understand?" Darken ordered, angrily, that he was so overwhelmed in anger that he struggled to stay calm.

"Yes, sir!" They all replied in unison before they all vanished. Back at Patrick's Apartment, we were all squirted with delicious white cream to regain consciousness because somehow we had fallen asleep while staring somehow. I thought when happened had been a dream but a cherry sweet charm fell from the ceiling with the words 'It's not a dream' on it. Then we said goodbye to Patrick and Bailey as we set off home together. Everyone else slept in my hidden dorms again but me and Snakey slept in our own beds once more. I smiled as I dreamt that I was eating cherry, gummy bear and cola bottle sweets with all my friends including the dream girl who told that her name was Cherry underneath a cherry blossom tree on the top of a hill on a hot summer's day.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- more trouble with hints of confusion and strangeness!

The next day was Saturday 13 April, we were somehow watching the news together for some odd reason and spotted a band of really cute boys called 'The cosmic Comets'. So we rushed over to one of the forest parks nearby to see them play. The boys were going to use their music to hypnotise people into looking for the notebooks. So Itchy, Sam along with Dan, the guy with the fringe who had tanned skin along with a six-pack, black hair and blue eyes, Soar, the glamorous blonde hair boy with pale skin, blue eyes, Toran, the cute guy with pale slight tanned skin, spiky short brown hair and brown eyes and Keith, the hottie with tanned skin, shoulder-length ginger hair and brown eyes went on stage to sing their 'Cosmic Wonders' hit song.

Then everyone but us was under a hypnotic trance. So we all hid behind nearby bushes and tried to come up with plan since the paintbrushes that we obtained were protecting us from the musical spell. "Now you must look for…. The special golden notebooks!" They sang harmonically, as all the fans, expect us along with Hannah and Fi, headed towards the town centre to look for them. So we decided to transform and face the Cosmic Comets in our special agent outfits.

But when I went out into the open from our hiding place, my outfit had sliver stars on them this time as a new upgrade. "Stop what you're doing, you musical fakes!" I shouted, teasing them mockingly.

"So if it isn't the one S.U.I.T. agent in sight. Do you remember me? Well, I'm cared better here than or anyone else did!" Sam said coldly with his code name being Andrew.

"Is that really you Sam? What have they done to you?" I whispered, softly while trying to hold back the waterfall of tears.

"Yeah, it is. But I'm now known as Andrew of the 'Cosmic Comets' now. All they've done is trained me to be much better skilled than you and now you're going to pay!" He said icily.

"I'll save you no matter what!" I called to him, desperately as they transformed their musical instruments in to animals that were s cross between a wolf and a fox but had purple and black stripes, to attack me. "Cookie disc cutter!" I shouted as I threw my cookie disc at the wolf-foxes but they stayed solid and crept towards me. Then as soon as the wolf-foxes circled around me, the others jumped out of our hiding place and attacked the animals with cookie boomerangs, love beams, light melody, cookie avalanches and icicles.

So the wolf-foxes retreated back after the impact of the attacks and we prepared to battle the band. But some odd reason, they vanished before we could start battling.

-Set before we defeated the dream team, that's the nickname of Darkia and co-

Foxicus was with Sam who had adopted the name Andrew and a wolf-figured person who was his companion. "Boys, I'm going into hiding and while I'm in my hiding place, I called 'Foxfire' as a cover name. If you call me Foxicus, my enemies will know where to find me and I need to stand unknown, understand?" Foxicus asked, secretly in a low voice. "Yes, sir!" they replied, quietly. "Now then, Glint. Would you mind sending me a special warrior who has the ability to erase my but keep my name within your minds so my enemies don't discover me?" Foxicus asked, Glint who was the wolf-figure hidden in the shadow. He had sliver and white fur when seen with yellow eyes that had a hint of red in them along with a black nose wearing a similar cloak to Foxicus' only he was wearing golden amour ( the type that a soldier would wear) underneath the black and grey striped cloak.

Glint had the power of Sci-Fi-related things and to make sci-fi situations that don't normally happened in real life turn into reality along with controlling dark energy and Lava. "Of Course, I don't mind that all. I'll do that right away" Glint replied, swiftly and disappeared in an instant.

"Now, dear 'Andrew'. Could you to the HQ marked on this map for me and stay in the shadow room please?" Foxicus, now Foxfire asked Andrew (Sam) as nicely as he could behind gritting teeth. "Yes but why, sir?" 'Andrew' (Sam) asked in reply. "So you can wait for your first major mission and make your dramatic entrance with the plan I'll assign you with" Foxicus said, mysteriously. "Ok, FoxFire" Andrew said, gloomily and he disappeared with the orange map that had the directions and symbols of where to go along with the route in black.

Foxicus, now Foxfire changed his outfit in to a gothic like outfit with red and orange stripes on his dark robe and outfit. He now wore boots with spikes underneath, he had a black top with an orange flame in the middle along with matching jeans underneath his robes and every part of the outfit that was at the end of the sleeves had his trademark 'F' symbol along with his strange orange fox symbol right next to it to go with it. He had a Wii remote manipulator that to can change into anything he wants or thinks of. So FoxFire stayed in his well hidden hiding place and put on his cloak of shadows to make him appear as a shadowy figure. FoxFire then waited to hear news about his hired minions and went up to the screen that was in his dark, gloomy room with a poster of all of us (expect for Shamrock Shadow and Bailey) being hung from an apple tree with a fire underneath it, above his bed. He then looked at the poster and smiled an icy smile.

-Back to the Present-

We had just come back from school after the first day of term ended.

I was in deep depression and sadness because I missed Miss B so much almost always felt tears when I went to my English class and saw Mr T, our substitute teacher until July. We got a holographic message telling us to go deep into the future but through a Sci-fi game linked to a PS2 console. Once we arrived in the virtual imitation of the future real world with tall, grey buildings, flying cars and sphere- like overview of the whole place with a purple sky and red and white striped animals.

Bailey told me that Melissa and Kimberly had been kidnapped so we looked around to see if we could find them. Since this was a virtual reality future, I was wearing a purple ninja-like outfit with bombs that were shaped like books, a purple whip and a purple boomerang, while everyone else was wearing their usual agent clothes with added yellow, chocolate brown and icy blue stripes to their outfits. Zoe got an ice sword with a snowflake gem at the top of the handle as her weapon, Snakey got cookie throwing discs and a cookie sword that can morph when she wants it to, Kiki got a pink bow and love heart arrows that are deadly to enemies and are completely different to Cupid's and Stevie got yellow light laser guns, you know the sci-fi type.

While we were looking, a AI virtualised boy with black wavery hair, brown eyes( with the orange 'F' symbol appearing after every 5 seconds apart from when it decides to pretend to be human, it's brown eyes stay normal), a black top with the 'F' symbol on and the words 'Xana lives' written in bold red writing along with matching jeans and boots with electricity and a huge grey and black version of a knight's sword as a weapon, called Mark Xanothis sent out virtual foxes and wolfs to attack us.

Meanwhile, over in the forest part of the virtual future sphere, there was girl with blonde curly hair, blue eyes and pale skin, wearing glasses along with a turquoise top with a turquoise flower in the middle with matching jeans and flip flops with cartoon button that turns reality in it a cartoon styled world, A sword made of starlight that morph into anything she thinks of and special turquoise gloves that helps her control metal, the stars(cosmic), gravity, sound, glitching things up, food and making her imagination become reality. She was wandering around the place and spotted a nearby building with black clouds around it with the words 'Major Danger!' flashing in red above it.

The building was rectangular but liked a bit like a café or restaurant. So she went in and saw three girls at the back of the grey coloured room, tied to chairs, about to be pushed into a dimentional portal though a horror book and be trapped there by a group of hot boys who were the 'Cosmic Comets' but she didn't know this yet. "Hey, what are you guys doing to these poor girls?!" she asked, looking shocked. "We're going to trap them of course!" Sam remarked, gleefully.

Then Toran and Keith appeared behind her and forced to a chair next to the two girls; Melissa and Kimberly. Meanwhile, Me and the others were tackling our way through the virtual foxes and wolfs, they were all rainbow coloured and when we hit them, they exploded. After battling at least 15 of them, we found ourselves walking through a forest and saw a strange building that looked bit like a tower and café combined. So we headed inside, just in time to see Melissa, Kimberly and a girl we didn't recognise about to be pushed into the dimensional prison world.

"Book digits!" I shouted as I threw the bombs at the captors to chase them away but being extra careful not hitting Sam. Then Mark appeared and Kiki along with Zoe distracted him while I untied Melissa, Kimberly and the mysterious girl from the chairs. "Hi, I'm Grace. What's your name?" I asked casually as if the battle in the background didn't exist at all. "I'm Affa!" the mysterious girl, Affa replied. "Snakey, can you take the girls to a safe place and explain to Affa about S.U.I.T.? I think She'd be a great team player on our group!" I called over to Snakey while she and Stevie were taking care of the 'Cosmic Comets'. "Ok!" Snakey replied as she escorted Melissa, Kimberly and Affa to the forest area and explain everything to Affa about S.U.I.T. "So would like to join?" Snakey asked, cheerfully. "Yes, I so do!" She replied, excitedly. Then they waited for us to come and verify it officially. So I used my book digits and boomerang to clear away the cosmic Comets, so they disappeared. Then I helped Kiki and Zoe along with Stevie to try and defeat Mark but he used his electricity to shock before he disappeared in a trail of black smoke.

So we went out of the tower café and headed towards the forest. "Affa, you're now officially a member of S.U.I.T.!" I declared as I gave her a turquoise membership card with stars and hearts on it. So we teleported back to earth in our time with Affa being among us and name the virtual future sphere place 'Virtualia'. We went to my house and I made the hidden dorms magical as to add an extra dorm wherever a new member comes, so I show Affa to her new Turquoise flowery room with a bunker bed. So we all went to bed.

Meanwhile, back in Darken doom and gloom HQ, the Cosmic Comets had just come back and told Darken what had happened. "Don't worry. I'm not angry, everything is going according to plan. Mark has to send more of his wild animal monsters and Boom! All our problem will be over and we will find the golden notebooks!" Darken exclaimed, cheerfully.

"Is the plan going well?" FoxFire asked from the screen. "Yes, sir. It is." Sam remarked, proudly. "Good. I'll need a good report back on how the plan went when it's eventually finished and S.U.I.T. are destroyed for good! Ok?" Foxfire added, dramatically. "Yes, sir!" everyone replied as FoxFire disappeared from the screen. "As for Tomorrow, the rest of the plan will go into action and by teatime our problem will soon be over. So don't fail me. You remember what the plan was, right?" Darken, asked sharply. "Yes!" Everyone answered. "Good. You're dismissed!" Darken said, icily as everyone else disappeared. Then Glint appeared briefly, "I see, your team is doing well" Glint said, complimenting him. "Well, they haven't finished the plan but once they have, they will have reached their goal!" Darken said, bit grimly. "Well, good luck!" Glint said, cheerfully and he disappeared in a flash, leaving Darken to reflect on his thoughts.

**That's all for now, folks! Will update again soon! Plz read and review or FoxFire and makr will get you!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-disaster, Revising dilemmas and a whole bucket load of trouble!

Today, was 23rd April and I had just found out that my RE test was next Tuesday! I was really worried because my headache makes it difficult to revise for tests. When it was break time, I saw a mysterious boy with short, brown hair that had a fringe and blue eyes wearing our school uniform.

The mysterious boy was Glint in disguise whose mission was to find out just who we were and to lure us back to Virtualia. The boy walked straight passed me when I tried to approach him. Then He used dark energy to make a shadow double of himself when I wasn't looking as the real him disappeared and the shadow version slowly approached me. It was about to fire dark energy globes at me when Affa appeared wearing our uniform which made it vanish swiftly.

"Grace, Didn't you see that shadow person behind you?" She asked me, still filled with shock and surprise. "No, but I did see a suspicious boy with brown hair and blue eyes wearing our uniform but he's randomly disappeared!" I replied in confusion. "Let's contact the others!" I suggested as we got connected to them through our watches. Meanwhile, somewhere in the distance, Glint had made 5 more shadow clones of his disguised self to look for the golden notebooks and made a tracking device from solid darkness. Then he followed the signal coming from it , all the way to a book fair shop called 'Galactic Globe' with flashing purple light everywhere and a normal-sized cottage-like look to the outside. In the inside, it was as long and huge as a museum or cathedral.

There was long lines of bookshelves, all lined up like stationary soldiers waiting to battle, going forwards for what seemed like forever to the very end of the whole room. Glint stopped in front of a huge golden yellow door with golden stars on it and smiled a very wide and kind of creepy smile.

Then was a message saying to go to the nearby bookshop with a book fair called 'Galactic Globe' with a virtual showdown battle from Patch, my black and white ninja pilot cat. So we teleported to the correct coordinates and headed straight for the shop. We hurried inside and caught a glimpse of Glint just about to go inside to golden door that leads to the first notebook.

"Hold it right there, wolf boy!" I shouted as Glint turned around(now in his true form) and stared icily at us. "So this is the infamous S.U.I.T. I've heard a lot about you from FoxFire…"He started stated proudly while trailing at the end. "Who you don't need to know about, I mean. Anyway, what are you interferers doing here?!" He asked furiously. "We're here to challenge you!" Zoe said calmly but sharply. "yeah, we challenge you to a dual in Virtualia!" Stevie, Snakey, Kiki and Affa said in unison. "I humbly accept your challenge, but be warned you'll regret you ever challenged the likes of me!" Glint replied, bitterly before he vanished and left behind a purple portal(a non-swirly one. This one has stars and virtual icons in it). So we all walked through it and ended up in Virtualia again. Only this time, we were underneath the Café bookshop place we had been before, in an Arena.

The arena was a bit like a boxing ring, only virtual. The ropes on our side were purple, green, yellow, chocolate brown, Icy blue and turquoise while Glint's side hade orange and silver-grey ropes. The 'ring master' was Ronny. Ronny had brown short hair with a fringe, blue eyes and lightly tanned skin wearing a black top that had a flashing orange 'F' emblem in the middle with matching jeans and boots with hidden rocket power.

"In one corner, we have the amazing superhero group, S.U.I.T.!" Ronny announced, pointing directly to our side. "And in the other corner, we have one of the deadliest enemies alive, Glint!" Ronny added, as he pointed at Glint this time. Then Glint made 5 more shadow clones to become equal with us before the battle started. "Let the virtual games begin!" Ronny announced. Then the bell rang and we started to throw attacks at the glint clones and Glint himself.

I fired water balls, fire lilies, earthquakes, wind hurricanes, lightning strikes and speed confusion (running around him in circles to make him dizzy) to catch him off-guard. Kiki threw throwing love hearts at one of the shadow clones while Zoe threw icicles, Snakey strike with her solid cookie sword, Affa used her cartoon-styled sword to create an air wave strike which made an anvil appear and Stevie threw light discs at the other shadow clones.

Glint used his dark powers to create darkness discs (The opposite of Stevie's discs- Black darkness discs) and threw them at us with his clones doing the same actions at the exact same time. Just as the discs were about hit us, a girl with red hair, blue eyes and lightly tanned skin, who was tall and was wearing glasses along with a red and pink top with a pink scarf and with a green hat, black trousers and matching boots, blocked the attack with her sword that was made out of clouds.

We all made swords from thin air, Mine was made out of fire, water, air, earth and lighting (I also got speed spears), Zoe's was made out of ice and was ice blue, Kiki's was pink and made out of love hearts, Stevie's was light yellow and made out of light, Affa's was a Oreo-like colour(dark brown) and was made from anvils(it was a cartoon styled sword) and the mystery girl called Kira had her cloud sword and prepared to make the final attack. Glint made black, shadowy thick samurai-like sword from thin air and shot darkness waves at us.

We all attacked Glint at the same time and a rainbow-like flash shined for two seconds. Then Glint was gone. "The winner is… S.U.I.T.!" Ronny announced, with amazement and shock. Then we were given the first golden notebook as the prize and walked on top of the heart-shaped teleported on the floor which took us back to where we started. Then a music note fell from the sky and into my hand. Then we teleported back to Earth, and into my room again. I looked at the purple music note carefully and saw small writing written on it.

It said: _I've got dreamy brown eyes, I play drums while being shirtless in a movie, I've also been a singer while the leaves wither, I can also be funny when I want to be, Girls even now like to look at me when I was shirtless in my teens but I'm never that mean._

_Who am I?_

Once I had read the note, I started squealing once I knew who it was. Then we looked at mystery girl, now she had long brown hair and brown eyes. "What your name?" I asked, politely. "Kira" She said, a bit shyly. "You can call me Grace!" I said, smiling wildly. "Snakey, Zoe. could you give Kira a tour of the hidden dorms and explain what S.U.I.T. is to her please, while I take a look at the golden notebook?" I asked Snakey and Zoe, swiftly. "Ok" they replied, automatically as they took Kira through the secret entrance to the dorms and disappeared. So I looked at the golden notebook and a flash of golden light shone in my face which brought me into the book.

I opened my eyes and found myself on a hill, underneath a cherry blossom tree which was surrounded by buttercups, daisies and lavender. Then, a familiar guy slowly approached me. He had dark brown eyes, short black hair wearing black trousers and trainers-His hair, face and look was exactly like RDJ when he was in that movie where he was the cute drummer that was shirtless the whole time!- and started directly at me. So I smiled and tried my hardest not to faint in front of him.

While I stared at him, I could head the 'River' song that he sang in a TV series. "Hi" I said, with the type of tone that a girl had when she sees the boy of her dreams, totally love-struck. "Hey, Grainne. I need to tell you something" He said, slowly (by the way, this guy's also called Robert but his last name is Downson!-He's RDJ's twin if he had a twin!). "You want to marry me?!" I said, happily, jumping to conclusions with love-struck enthusiasm. "No, but I might put that into consideration at some point. Anyway, Darken has kidnapped RDj, my twin brother in real life and you've got to try and save him!" He said, softly but anxiously. "Ok, but how do you know my name?" I asked. "Because, I'm from your imagination which makes me, RDj's younger clone twin that's related to him but he's real. So that makes him my real brother and me, imaginary brother without him knowing." He said, confidently, grinning widely.

"Ok!" I said, smiling cheerfully, as I walked towards the cherry blossom tree. "See you soon!" I called to him as I began to disappear into the same golden light that had brought me here in the first place. "Bye, Grainne. I'll always be here when you need me, in your thoughts and dreams. Come back soon! Remember to use the key ring!" He called back to me as I vanished. I opened my eyes and found myself in my bedroom again, next to Affa, Kiki and Stevie. "Erm, I need to go to bed now. Goodnight!" I said swiftly and awkwardly after that amazing experience as I hopped into bed as I instantly got my PJs on while the others went to the hidden dorms.

In my dream, I was falling in the sea and touched the very bottom somehow. Then a familiar young boy with brown eyes grabbed my arm and recused me. He was wearing red trousers and black flippers. It was RDJ as his younger self from the film where he plays the drums, so I used my air and water powers to prevent both of us from drowning (and so we didn't run out of air) since my underwater powers were a bit weak at this point. So he helped me get to the surface, which was a very long journey and just before we reached air, he kissed me! While it was happening, I heard the 'In my dreams' song which is one of his songs that he's sung and somehow smiled with my eyes.

Then we reached the surfaced and I woke up feeling all warm and fuzzy inside. I smiled secretly as it was around 2 am on bank holiday Monday and fell asleep. Unconsciously, I fast-forwarded time to Tuesday 7th may to around 6 am.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Test drama, panic attacks and huge amounts of Pressure along with Chaos!

-Earlier the day before-

RDJ was going to the new York café to have lunch that included bacon and tomatoes, when Sam along with a guy that looked like RDJ but was wearing a black rocker outfit (Black top with a broken heart in the middle and jeans that had grey clouds near the edges of the jean legs) and black shiny shoes with black hair and brown eyes which flashed with the 'F' symbol every couple of 5 seconds; came disguised as ninjas and took him away to their gloomy HQ.

-The next day, in the present-

I was downstairs and on the news, a reporter said that RDJ was missing and the only clue they got was the sunglasses from when he was younger and a red and black striped music note key chain with a piano and set of drums attached to it.

I stared at the screen in shock before I quickly warned the others through my phone.

We transformed and got my phone to try and track RDJ down.

Meanwhile, in Darken's HQ, Darken was congratulating Sam and RDJ's evil clone, Liam because part of his plan was to lure us to his HQ with RDJ and Trap us in Virtualia! RDJ was surrounded by a ring of fire in a glass chamber which had ice at the top and was tied to a chair with fireproof rope with water slowly rising up. "Ok, Boys. Your next task is to make sure Mark is ready to attack on the signal in Virtualia and keep an eye on S.U.I.T to make sure they come running straight into our trap!" Darken said, in a dark, eerily tone to Andrew (Sam) and Liam. "Yes, Sir!" They both replied in unison, automatically as they disappeared, leaving a trail of black smoke behind.

RDJ was wearing a tuxedo with a red and black striped bow tie along with casual black shoes to match the entire outfit. RDJ was desperately holding on to hope that someone would find him eventually and come to save him. Back in my room, my phone had somehow managed to locate RDJ underneath the library. So we followed the directions from my phone to the library and through the underground tunnels to Darken's Gloomy HQ. We saw Darken with a boy that looked like RDJ but was wearing dark clothes. Then we slowly walked into the open. "Grainne, Look out!" R shouted out to me in my mind; so just as soon as I had heard he call me, I moved out of the way and my friends got caught in a virtual green 3D cage. I was just about to hide when Sam came out of the shadows with Darken and RDJ's Evil clone, Liam. Sam started to clap slowly and said "I see, you fell for our trap!", then paused before he added, "Well, Almost all of us" directly at me. "If you want to save your friends and your beloved RDJ" Darken said, icily, revealing when RDJ was with water almost up to his neck now and pointing at my friends in the cage. "You'll have to face all of us in a dual" Darken added, slyly. "I humbly accept your challenge. I could beat all three of you with my eyes closed!" I said, boastfully.

"The challenge starts at noon. Don't be late!" Darken growled, bitterly. Then they disappeared. I went up to the glass chamber that RDJ was in which was now near his head. "I'll save, Rob! I Promise!" I told him, desperately. "I know you but please help me!" RDJ called to me, with a scared look in his eyes. "I will! Don't worry!" I called to him, then I used my powers to stop the water flowing so RDJ wouldn't drown and I could get time to save him. So I froze the water in time and fast-forwarded time to the next day.

In my dream, this time I was by a lake and saw young RDJ who asked me to join him in the lake. So I took his hand and We went to the bottom where all the sand was which turned out to be in the sea.

'Hey, Grainne. Do you want to be able to talk to me without holding your breath' He asked, gently in my mind. "Yeah, sure I do. But how do we do that?" I asked in reply, mentally. "Use the key ring' he replied, mysteriously. So I touched the music note key ring and held his hand at the same which made gold light flow on it us which flashed as our outlines.

"So what now?" I asked him out loud as I breathed normally as I usually did on air.

"We dance!" he replied, swiftly in a charming tone as we held each other and danced as if we were at some fancy ball, but did that while floating.

Then we went to the beach and held hands together as we walked along the sand. Then we went back into the sea, only this time, a mysterious diver dressed in black appeared out of nowhere and tried to drag RDJ away from me and my key ring. So I used my powers to stop him from kidnaping young RDJ which scared the diver away. While RDJ recovered from shock, I was suddenly thrown back into reality and wakened up by my alarm. So I prepared myself for the task ahead and set off to find my challengers.

Meanwhile, the diver guy returned to reality by walking across the border between Dream and reality which was an aquamarine sea-blue line separating Dreams from Reality. He then went to his little wooden hut which led to an underground control unit hideout to report back to his boss.

"Do you manage to locate them?" the mysterious shadowy figure nickname B.O.S.S.(Boss Of Secret Society) asked the diver. "Yes, but she tried to attack me which made me lose them" the diver replied, grimly. "I'll allow this mistake to pass this once but this will be your only warning, understand?" B.O.S.S. said, sternly. "Yes, sir" the diver, replied automatically. "Good. Now, go and find him. I've just found out by my tracker agents that she's left him all alone in the dream world" B.O.S.S. ordered, swiftly. "I'll try to do it in a flash, sir!" The diver said as he went back up to the entrance of his hut and toward the 'in between' border of dream and reality.

"If that diver can get his hands on him, then our part of the plan will be complete and Fox skin can do his stuff to lure in the bait!" B.O.S.S. said to no one in particular.

Back at the gloomy HQ, FoxFire had just briefed Darken, Sam and Liam on B.O.S.S.'s part of their diabolical plan. Basically, if B.O.S.S gets his hands on Young RDJ in the dream world and Darken tries to somehow drown the real RDJ, then there won't be a RDJ! (They're trying to wipe RDJ out of existence, basically). "Now, we wait for our bait to appear and get vaporized!" Darken, exclaimed gleefully.

I grabbed all my weapons and held on to my key ring before I headed out towards Darken's gloomy HQ. Once, I reached the tunnel that led to where Darken and co were, I heard what Darken had said about me and about RDJ. So I made myself invisible and went over to RDJ to start making attempts to free him. But before I could try, I was caught in a trap trap, which was a purple virtual net.

"You think you're so clever than me? Well, think again! we're now going to send you to Virtualia where you will face our AI ally, Mark. **If **you survive that trial, you will face all of us at once and if you defeat us, You can leave with your friends and your Precious RDJ! But be warn, Mark and us three, are very hard to beat!" Darken shouted, bitterly.

"I'll do it, away. I've been through worse like exams, pressure and being forced to places. How difficult could this be?" I asked, as confidently as I could without shaking.

"Let the trial, begin!" Darken, announced as I went through the purple virtual portal and ended up in the forest. Then after about 5 minutes, I saw an unfamiliar guy, who I guessed was Mark with a pack of wolfs and foxes. So I got out my boomerang and book digits ready while Mark got out his sword and ordered his animals to charge at me. I saw the orange 'F' symbols on their chests and aimed at them as they approached me. "Book digits!" I shouted as I threw my book-shaped bombs at the 'F' targets and the foxes 'n' wolfs exploded into little pieces of light right in front of me. "Is that all you've got?" I asked him, feeling unsatisfied. "There's more where that came from!" Mark boomed, eagerly as a herd of wolfs and foxes of all sizes hurried down from a nearby gigantic hill like an avalanche towards me. "You don't know what your weakness is, do you? Your weakness is being without him!" Mark shouted, bitterly as he made a projection of young RDJ trapped in the hut, tied up above a glass container that was built into the ground(dug into the ground) which led to the sea and had a plastic lid ready to seal the container shut, out of thin air in front of me. "Rob!" I shouted, desperately. "He can't hear you! The only way you can save him and his real self is to defeat me!" Mark explained, in a cruel, cold tone.

Then all the wolfs and foxes began to surround me in a huge circle. But then suddenly, just as they were all about to pounce me at the exact same time, I heard some kind of weapon sound (You know the sound you hear, when a sword has sliced something). When I turned around and opened my eyes, I saw a girl with blue eyes, brown curly hair and olive tanned skin wearing purple batman top, purple jeans and matching van shoes with hearts on them, holding a purple transparent knight sword in one hand and controlling nearby objects with the other hand.

So I made a stack of spears and arrows appear and the girl called Bunny used her powers to make them move towards Mark as I charged at him and fired my book digits at him. He had a hidden 'F' hidden on his arms and somewhere on his chest as well. So Bunny charged as well and we both struck him on all the places that we thought the 'F' symbols were hidden on him. Mark then threw us in to the virtual water nearby and jumped in after us.

Mark used his dark powers to try and drown us by absorbing the oxygen from the water. But I counterattacked with air through using my key ring that was my connection to my elemental powers and also a source of being able to breathe and talk underwater. We managed to defeat him by shooting him with boot digits, fire, water, air, earth etc along with seaweed knifes that made him explode into light pieces. As soon as he had exploded, we then got teleported to an underwater arena that was also like a boxing match apart from the fact that all of this was virtual, underwater and use of elements. So we were on the left hand-side of the ring(all of the ropes were transparent and made of water) and Darken along with Sam and Liam who were wearing diver outfits with helmets on while Darken had a black flute which helped him breathe underwater.

This time, Ronny was just an overhead voice, who was in a submarine that was 2 miles away from to watch and commentate the match. "Let the aqua battle begin!" Ronny's voice boomed from the hidden speakers above us. The bell finally rang and we attacked with all our might. Bunny made swords out water fly towards Darken and Co while I shoot book digits along with my elemental powers at them. Darken and Sam tried to counterattack with hallucinations while Liam sang 'Man like Me' to try and hypnotises me into thinking he's really RDJ when he's just his evil clone and not the real deal.

So Bunny shot a water arrow at Liam, right into his arm and he smiled evily as he exploded into light pieces. "Well done, You've destroyed Liam but You've also destroyed your precious RDJ as well!" Sam, smirked then laughed loudly as they disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

"Bunny, You find Young 'Dream' RDJ, while I rescue the real RDJ" I called to her as we got transported. I then found myself in Darken's HQ, with RDJ almost running out of air. So I jumped in and saved him. Bunny arrived at the hut that was near the dream boarded(That's the new name for it) and found Young RDJ dangling from the ceiling above the glass container, tied up in rope with the plastic lid right above him. When She tried to save by cutting the rope and trying to catch him, she also fell in. So then both got sealed in in the trap.

There was a note on the floor, which read:

'_The Liam you fought you had destroyed was a decoy that was linked to RDJ, For the real Liam is hidden away. Waiting for the right__ moment to strike. Sing your song for RDJ to him and You will win the battle without having to go on a hike._

_IRD (J)'_

I smiled as I read the note as I thought of the Imaginary RDJ twin I'd met through the golden notebook. So I made a hologram of RDJ playing the piano and drums along with IRD playing the guitar, as I started to sing my song to RDJ. It went like this:

I saw a boy with beautiful brown eyes, He was shirtless and awesome at drumming. He does a lot of humming, so who do you think he is?

He's great at acting,

He was and still is super-hot,

he's really talented no matter what,

Robert Downey Jr!

He's Super funny,

Sometime he even calls you honey and he could play the drums.

He can play the piano too and he's been in a lot of movies lately.

How I wish I could meet him!

He's great at acting,

He was and still is super-hot,

he's really talented no matter what,

Robert Downey Jr!

I wish I could meet him,

It would be the best thing that's ever happened to me,

He's a great avctor who has a lot of humor

And that's why I want to meet him so despartly!

He's great at acting,

He was and still is super-hot,

he's really talented no matter what,

Robert Downey Jr!

As I sang, both traps got destroyed along with B.O.S.S and the diver which caused the real Liam to appear and start a sing off(A singing battle).

RDJ sang 'Smile' while Liam sang 'Man like me' so I sang with RDJ which made Liam get struck right into the wall and he vanished into the space in between(which is a place that's completely white and empty).

So I got RDJ's autograph and he gave me some tips on song writing. Then I made him triple promise to not tell anyone about me or anything that had happened that day. Then I told Bunny through Telepathy to tell Young 'Dream' RDJ that he would see me soon.

Meanwhile, Bunny could see Young RDJ turning transparent after she had given him my message so she hurried him through the dream boarder and gave him a purple water lily to remember her by, before she said goodbye and got whisked away by the wind back into the real world.

So I teleported RDJ back to America and he gave me a free pass to travel there when I'm 16 so I could visit him. I shed a tear as I watched him disappear into the sky. He had told me that he would always be with me in my dreams through his younger self since the actual hi is married and has kids, one that is older than me.

So I freed my friends, teleported them to their dorms because I didn't have the energy to explain all the past events that had occurred without, gave Bunny her S.U.I.T. membership card along with a holographic book that explains what S.U.I.T. is and went to bed.

Meanwhile, hidden within Darken's HQ, FoxFire was telling Darken and Sam the next phase of their plan. "I'll forgive you for the little incident that happened to Liam and Mark. Anyway, everything is going according to plan, even though we didn't achieve our goal with the special dream boy, we can target another thing that's important to her: her pets and family" Foxfire explained, icily.

"We're on it, sir!" Darken and Sam replied, in unison as they both disappeared in a flash.

In my dream, I saw Young RDJ and followed him to a hidden cave with shimmering purple lights. There was a nearby table made out of rock which was laid out for two with water-solid cutlery near the pool that we arrived from (We got there by swimming in the sea). So we danced together to RDJ's 'Man like me' song. I smiled as I thought about how hot he looked up close without a shirt on and the fact that this guy would turn into the RDJ we all know now as 'the one who plays iron man'!

Afterwards, we went back to the pool and named the cave 'Aqua Vintage'. Then we travelled north and I used water to help us fly into the air. We air-danced to 'Shoot the thrill' by ACDC and I gave Young RDJ a special notebook with Ironman on the front as a gift to remember me by if I happened to stop dreaming about him. Then we kissed and I woke up into Monday 13th May with a sleepy, dreamy smile.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- RDJ drama, Kidnappings, schemes and a whole lot of mean beans!

During the night, Darken and Sam used holographic laser beams to teleport my family along with Patch and Pixie to their HQ. They left behind solid life-like holograms to replace the real ones so I wouldn't get suspicious. But when I noticed that they repeated themselves again and again in the morning, I knew something was up. Plus that only happened because Darken didn't program them to all the normal things that the real them would usually do.

So when I decided to stay at home because of my serious painful girl business, I told my friends that I would get through this mission with just Affa, Zoe and Bunny this time, since the others had to go to school. So the others went to school and kept a lookout for anything suspicious.

I could hear the 'Stark' theme as we used a special golden water lily charm to locate Darken and Sam. Then we transformed and teleported to Virtualia. We arrived near the forest where the virtual city that looked a little bit like New York was. Unconsciously, I teleported RDJ and Young RDJ to Virtualia without knowing. For them, It was like looking directly in a mirror, only they actually touched when they put both hands up to touch the 'glass' (they both thought there was glass that was separating them). So they both jump back in shock while we went towards the virtual city.

Then they both agreed to search for me, since they both knew me. But just then, Young RDJ started to turn transparent again for 5 seconds. So Young RDJ used the 'Iron man' notebook while RDJ used the golden microphone I'd sent him for his late B-day to track me down.

I could hear RDJ's '5:30' song as we looked for the hidden cave where Darken was keeping y family and pets. Meanwhile, Sam was searching for more golden notebooks, when he spotted RDJ and Young RDJ coming in his direction. So he hid a virtual net trap and hid near the virtual sea.

As soon as both RDJs had walked on to the spot of the trap, the net got released and they were trapped in a purple net (just so you know, they're both wearing the same outfits as both before in this world). Then He disappeared into thin air with both RDJs trapped in the net along with him.

Meanwhile, I felt my headache growing worse and worse the longer 'Dream' RDJ wasn't in the dream world, because he had a strong connection to me. "Grainne, help us!" Young RDJ called out me through his mind. "Where are you?" I asked him, in my head as we found the hidden cave outside the city and slowly headed inside. "We're in some kind of cave, in some kind of water machine" he replied, swiftly. "Funny, that. We're walking through a cave right now" I said, with shock in my mind. "No, go back. It's a trap!" He warned me, but it was too late. We could hear rushing water coming towards us at fast pace. We tried running away but the water was rushing too fast for us.

I wasn't too afraid of being in water, but my friends were starting to run out of air after about 2-5 minutes. So I rushed over to them and held their hands with my key ring at the same time.

"Better, now?" I asked, quickly. "Yeah, thanks Grace!" Zoe and Affa replied at the same time, gratefully. Then we swam as fast as we could towards the entrance to Darken's hideout.

Turns out that Sam, known as 'Andrew', managed to locate the next golden notebooks; inside the two RDJs! When we got inside, the whole room was filled half-way with water and I could see both RDJs tied up in some kind of fish tank for humans which was almost full, next to the posters with writing about each step to Foxfire's master plan and a giant purple fan.

When I started to try and move towards them, Sam appeared right in front of me with a golden sword that had a cat and dog joined together as the handle. "Sam, why are you doing this?!" I asked, desperately, to try and reach the real inner him. "We've used his anger to turn him against you. Now whatever you try to say to him will be useless!" Darken snarled.

I threw my boomerang at him and shot book digits at Sam to distract both of them as I recused both RDJs. "Use your microphone!" I called over to the real RDJ as I threw a drum kit charm at the Young RDJ. "1, 2, 3, 4!" Young RDJ shouted as he started to drum and vibrations were created from his drumming which shook Darken and Sam. Then the real RDJ sang 'Broken' with young RDJ drumming the same blue drum kit from that movie he was in when he drummed in it and I played the bongo part. Then I teleported IRD, so he could play the guitar and RDJ(the real one) played the piano while he sang which cause spikes to appear out of nowhere which started to fly towards Darken and Sam.

The vibrations broke the spell on 'Andrew' and 'Andrew' turned back into Sam, a small 6 year-old boy wearing a green and white striped top and the jeans with red shoes with very little hair on his head with brown eyes and slightly tanned skin. But then he started to change from Sam to Andrew, then back again every 5 minutes. Just before he changed back to his original self, 'Andrew' activated a switch to a water machine that would extract the notebooks out of RDJ and Young RDJ.

I used my powers to shield them from the machine by making the water that was almost at the ceiling in to a huge shield ball around all of us. While I was holding up the shield, Affa threw anvils and Zoe threw icicle throwing knifes at the machine. The pressure of the water eventually became unbearable and I gave in which made the shield collapse. The machine withstood Affa and Zoe's attacks and managed to extract the golden notebooks from inside both RDJs. So I combined my powers and Zoe along with Affa contracted on passing on some of their power to me which made me obtain golden musical friendship powers in addition to my elemental ones.

So I made a large golden rocket arrow appear from thin air and I shot it at the machine which caused it to explode. Darken tried to deflect my powerful attack but got caught in the explosion. Although, somehow just 5 seconds before the machine exploded, Darken somehow managed to make a clone of himself with blonde hair and named it, Flad. The water had reached the ceiling by now, so I healed both RDJs with my special golden honey and grabbed everyone by the hand with my key ring as I used my speed to rush us out of the building before it exploded.

Then I made both RDJs official S.U.I.T. members by giving both of them a membership card. I could hear the 'Can you dig it?' tune from Iron man 3 as we hurried towards the forest and teleported back to Earth. Just then, Young RDJ began to flash in and out of being transparent and real unstably.

So I teleported Young RDJ back to the dream world and RDJ back to America. But I gave both of them a watch; an Iron man one for Young RDJ and a 'Dora' one for RDJ(who actually would have gotten the joke) to keep in contact with them as well as stay connected to them.

As I watched them leave, I could hear the 'New beginnings' tune in my head. So we went back to HQ to think of a way to stop Foxfire once and for all.

Meanwhile, Foxfire sent shadow cats(cats that are made out of shadows and are solid black with glowing red eyes) to locate the golden notebooks that were left behind by both RDJs when I'd healed them. The cats found the golden notebooks where we'd left them, on Virtualia and brought them to Foxfire.

"Well done, my beauties. Now my plan is almost complete, once you find the last three notebooks, no one will be able to stop me!" Foxfire cackled to his precious shadow cats who purred as he stroked them gently. "Then I'll be able to come out of hiding, destroy S.U.I.T. and rule the whole universe!" Foxfire added, gleefully.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-Dreams, Confusion and almost drowned!

In my dream, Young RDJ called out to me. "Grainne! Some bad is coming! You've got to stop him!" Young RDJ called out to me through the wind (bear in mind that I'm standing on top of the sea at this point). "Who? Who do I have to stop?!" I asked, shouting as loud as I could over the howling wind. "It's Fox-"young RDJ started to say but he was cut off by a mysterious girl diver in purple and pink stripes who mysteriously appeared and drag Young RDJ down.

So I jumped after them, but another diver who was dressed in orange grabbed my key ring and pushed me down. I was pushed down to the very bottom of the sea, where the sand was and I couldn't breathe. I tried looking for my key ring but then I saw the diver above me, the one who had stolen it, show it to me and then swam away.

I tried to make another one with my powers but I was limited to using only water and air, since I was nowhere near fire, lighting or actual earth. The other diver that had dragged young RDJ with her, appeared and started to strangle me. I tried to counterattack with water and air but she dodged it.

Then she brought young RDJ to me and chained both of us to the Sea bed. I was starting to give up on everything and release all my air when I heard RDJ say "Don't give up! You can do it!" in my head.

I tried to hang on for Young RDJ's sake but my lungs couldn't hold out any longer, so I contracted my air powers on Young RDJ to keep him alive before I gave in to the water. Then I instantly woke up gasping for air and saw that I was back in my room again. After I had recovered, I called Zoe and Affa along with Bunny to help me with my dream mission. So we held hands in a circle and I contracted on where I had just been. Then we teleported into the dream world, by the sea bed. Then a bright light shone in my face and I was transported to the world of my imagination again.

I saw IRD, RDJ's twin again and rushed over to him by the cherry blossom tree. "Rob, I really need your help! A diver stole the key ring you gave and I can't last about 5-8 minutes without it underwater. Please help me!" I explained to him, desperately. "Calm down, dear Grainne. I'll get you a new improved one that can come back to you like a boomerang or Thor's hammer so you'll never lose it again" IRD said, smiling with confidence. "Ok" I said, quietly as I shook a little from shock, because I was still recovering from all the recent events.

He disappeared behind the cherry blossom tree and then reappeared 20 minutes later with an identical key ring but with an additional key chain with RDJ on it which was the reactor for making it come back to me.

"Thanks, Rob! By the way, I loved it when you played the guitar!" I called to him as I prepared myself to return to the dream world. "You're welcome! Just call me any time and I'll come to your rescue!" IRD called back to me as I vanished. I opened my eyes after 5 minutes and saw wide open spaces in front of me that was blue and flowing. Then I remembered where I was and spotted my friends who were being dragged down by a group of Divers with the girl diver as the leader along with the red one. "Guys! Hold on!" I called to them as I made my feet into a dolphin's tail and swam towards them.

But then the girl diver appeared in front of me within seconds. "How come you're able talk underwater?" she asked in a mysterious tone. "None of your business!" I growled at her as she took of her diver mask to reveal her brown eyes and long brown flowing hair with purple gills on her neck.

"You're not going anywhere, until you tell me why you're able to breathe and talk underwater. You should be dead!" She demanded as I made another attempt to move to my friends who were starting to run out of air. "Get out of the way!" I shouted, angrily as I used my inner golden powers with water to make a water sword to slice her with. "Let's dance!" she said, grinning evilly as my friends began to reach the drowning/ giving out air point. So I used my speed to scare her face as I rushed to my friends and held their hands.

Then I freed Young RDJ with my golden powers and I gave him an exact replica of my key ring.

So he played the drums through using the drum set charm I'd given him and used the key ring replica to remove the diver girl's gills along her oxygen. I then used my powers to pin her to the sea floor with solid water chains. I used my air powers to give her 2 hours of oxygen and gave Young RDJ a golden rod which would decide if she would survive or not.

So I said goodbye to Young RDJ and whispered into his ear that he would see me 'Later on' (meaning when I was asleep) as we headed north to go after the group of divers to the diver girl had been leading. We found them in a nearby underwater cave which was as gloomy as Darken's HQ.

Then the other divers with the red one as leader this time appeared from the shadows and surrounded us. "RDJ! A little help please!" I called out in my mind. The real RDJ appeared right next to me in a mist of bubbles and smiled at me as he brought out his golden microphone which turned into a sword as a blade extended out from the bottom of the microphone (which turned the microphone itself into the handle) in one hand and the iron man (the hand part of the armour)on the other hand. I made another copy of my key ring for the real RDJ as well (only the extra charm this time was the arc reactor Tony always has on his chest), to help him breathe.

So we all attacked at once, RDJ blasted two of the divers and sliced another two with his sword, Zoe threw her icicle throwing knifes at four of them while Affa threw anvils at five of them and I made golden music note boomerangs appear to throw at the red diver with water-resistant fire arrows, water bombs and air whirlpools at him. Then they all vanished and we all got transported back to the real world. RDJ returned back to America where he belongs once again and Young RDJ stayed in the dream world. The diver girl got whipped and disappeared into light pieces.

When I got back to my room, I sent a note to all my friends explaining what Young RDJ had tried to tell me before I went to sleep.

This time, in my dream, I told Young RDJ to lead where Foxfire was hiding which was secret hideout made of glass that looked a little bit like a submarine only there were gold frames that was holding all of the glass and it was water-proof. Inside there was a orange sofa next to a large screen to talk to minions on, a TV screen on the opposite room to watch shows on, a projection of blueprints and maps along with notes about Foxfire's master plan was shone on the wall in front of us, in the north and there was an arcade area in the south part of the room.

Foxfire walked in and sat on the sofa, then used the screen to contact one of his agents. The screen went blank and he growled at the screen. So Foxfire walked in our direction to get a phone book, so he could get more agents to keep his plan in action to make it successful. He didn't spot us because one: we were outside and in water and 2: we were in the dream world and he was in the real world; (so you can't see what's in the dream world from the real world because you have to be asleep to see it but you can see the real world from the dream world).

"We'll come back in 5 days, we have to try and surprise him but not let him know that we've found him so easier" I whispered to Young RDJ as we headed back to our part of the sea. "You said, he wants to obtain all the golden notebooks like the ones me and the other guy that seems familiar had, right?" Young RDJ asked, curiously. "Yeah, that's right. We have to find them all before Foxfire does" I replied, knowing guiltily that if he found out that he had met his real future self, he would either have a complete meltdown (get really angry), jump for joy or disappear from existence(since he's from my dream world and the younger RDJ doesn't exist anymore because he's an adult now).

So we raced each other and I always won. Then we found an island that was abandoned with a palm tree with a lot of sand and a nearby mountain side. So we agreed to meet up at the Island at least once every Friday night when I was asleep.

The next morning, I found RDJ standing at my bedroom door, talking about Indiana etc so I slapped the door, started squealing and laughing, then opened it and hugged him tightly.

Then I fainted with excitement and dreamed of all the things I would do with the real RDJ by doing it with Young RDJ in my dreams.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- possibly the last battle, finding three more notebooks and a puzzling challenge awaits!

It's Wednesday 15th may, day three of staying at home sick and I'm really bored. So I watched the PS2 Iron man let's play walkthrough but got interrupted by Snakey and Kiki appearing on my phone screen. "Grace, we've found information from the news about shadowy cats figures with red glowing eyes, attacking people through the town and searching for something" Kiki told me, urgently. "Ok, I can already guess what they're looking for. You two stay at school with Stevie and the others while I check this out. I'll call you guys if I need back up" I said, confidently as I made a clone of myself and teleported to the coordinates of where the cats were which Kiki had sent to me, through her watch.

When I arrived in the town centre, The cats were heading towards the cinema to get transported back to Foxfire. I saw three of them holding a golden notebook; each one was in their mouths. So I followed them and informed the others about what I'd seen. Then I went into the cinema and froze time. Then I used the orange portal in the cinema to get to Foxfire's hideout. I placed a tracking device on one of the nearby wall and turned invisible before I unfroze time and fast-forwarded time to the next day.

It was now Thursday morning, day 5 of the overall wait and I told the others along with RDJ to follow the signal from the tracking device so we could meet up. While I waited for them, I noticed a holographic projection of 'Kiss Kiss Bang bang' up on the wall in front of me and right next to it were plans about striping humour from humorous movies like it. Just then, I heard familiar footsteps and slow clapping, so I hid behind the orange sofa. Then I saw him, Foxfire himself, who I'd already seen before as he's an old enemy of mine.

Just then, a glass cage rose from the ground in a nick of time with a tube that led to outside the glass HQ hideout. A robotic arm with a hook attached to it, stole my key ring which was the 2nd time it had been stolen from me but I wasn't that worried. 'Hey, RDJ. Could you tell the others to get here at top speed, please? I need back up!' I called out to RDJ in my mind. 'Roger that, Grace! I'm coming as fast as I can and the others will get there in about 5 minutes!' RDJ replied, cheerfully.

"Say goodbye, Annoying Agent Grace!" Foxfire snarled, as he went over to the red lever that would open the tube way to make the pressure of the water push me out into the sea where Foxfire's addition minions, called Virtuals which had shark bodies with lion faces waiting for me.

"I know who you really are! You are Foxi-" I began to say, boastfully when Foxfire cut me off by pulling the lever and making me rush out into the open space(meaning the sea, by the way). I saw the Virtuals coming towards me and started to close on me as I began to run out of air. So I put my right hand and waited for 2 seconds for my key ring to appear.

My key ring appeared in 2 minutes flat and attached itself to my chest making me obtain an amour suit made out of a combination of water, fire, earth, air, lightening and iron that was purple with flowers on it with flames coming out from the left arm, partly made of rock on the right arm, partly transparent and made of water on the left leg and partly made of air and lighting on the right leg; other than that, it was entirely made out of iron.

Just then RDJ himself appeared in his iron man suit from IM3 and helped me defeat the Virtuals.

Then the others arrived and told me to face Foxfire while they held over more of the virtual reinforcements.

The final showdown took place in the 'living room' (the room with the orange sofa) and I knocked Foxfire into the glass.

Then I held him by the neck and asked him why I couldn't say his actual name and he told me that he wanted to keep a low profile but the rest was all a secret.

So I used my key ring to slowly deoxygenise him in the water which made him give in and he told me that to say his actual name, I had recuse all the movies that RDJ has been in the past and recently(Meaning all the movies he's been in so far in his career, meaning a lot!). So once I managed to do that, I'd be able to say his actual name and keep him in prison forever.

But it wasn't that simple; in order to make the quest a bit simpler, I had to have all the golden notebooks to save all the movies without having to hunt them down for a really long time. The problem was we only had 1 and Foxfire had the other four.

So I pinned him to the ground and used my powers to create a solid water chain to keep him from escaping to the sea floor. Then I hurried back to Foxfire's HQ and looked for the other golden notebooks. I looked in every place I could think of but they were nowhere to be seen.

So I grabbed Foxfire and threw him at the glass as I shouted 'Where are the golden notebooks?!" but he just smiled and said nothing. So I used my golden powers to try and read his thoughts. Thankfully, some parts of his thoughts told me that he had hidden it under the floor somewhere.

"RDJ, any idea where the golden notebooks could be?" I asked through my mind after I'd stopped trying to read Foxfire's mind and placed him in a solid water cage with a steel lid on top that started to flow with water at an alarming rate. "Not sure. You could try asking young me, since he seemed so familiar when I saw him. Plus I just have an instinct feeling that he knows" RDJ replied, knowingly.

"Ok, thanks RDJ!" I called out to him, gratefully as I switched to reaching out to YRDJ, while I looked under the orange sofa. "Say, YRDJ! Do you know where the golden notebooks could be?" I asked YRDJ. "Have you check his bedroom?" YRDJ asked, matter-of-factually.

I froze for a second and then said "No" slowly in a trailing off sentence kind of way.

Then I quickly went over to the wall by the projection and saw a chocolate cornet door handle.

So I pulled in, walked in and found myself in a dark room with orange stripes splashed on to the wall along with anime stuffed toys and flowers by the window which had black curtains with white flowers on it. I felt confused as I saw a slightly brighten room for an enemy that's meant to be evil and have a gloomy room that doesn't have anime characters in it.

Then I checked the floor boards and right next to bed on the left hand-side, I saw the gloden notebooks. As soon as I had touched each of them, the notebook that we had manged to find appeared and joined the others which made little fireworks appear right in front of me.

Then a message was created from the fireworks which lasted for 10 minutes.

It said:

'Congratulations, you have managed to obtain all the golden notebooks without letting Foxfire get his hands on all of them. Now you can say Foxfire's true name and make sure he never escapes prison again. You've also managed to obtain 'Iron fusion' which is one of your many hidden gifts to you've discovered. Well done! Your quest is almost over but there are many more things to come.

If you wish to accept two universal mission before time runs out, then make a solid water medieval/wooden-like hammer to say yes; if not, then make a fire dart.

Choose wisely and remember you can't always stay a secret agent forever!

SC-Secret Council (Mysterious people who make a council for briefing missions to do about saving the universe)

"I'd say yes if I were you" RDJ said to me in my mind. So I made a water hammer appear and a golden amulet with a star on it appeared around my neck. When I opened, It shown a message which was ' well done, You've been accepted!'. I felt so happy but then I remembered Foxfire and hurried back to the sofa room(that's my nickname for that room now).

So I realised him from the cage and said just one word. "Foxicus" I whispered, then I used my super speed to push him into the sea, passed the glass. Then he vanished.

After that, RDJ along with the others arrived to the partly damaged and leaking HQ. Since, RDJ had explained to them what had just happened, they congratulated me.

Then I realised with a sad smile that I might have to be away from my friends to take on the new, improved challenging missions ahead.

So I thanked everyone and flew into the dream world to go to the special calm, peaceful island, so I could get a minute to reflect. Then Young RDJ appeared and sat next to me. "you know, I think your friends will get a chance to accept the universal missions" Young RDJ said with a comforting smile. "You really think so?" I asked, hopefully with joy. "I know so" YRDJ said, softly with a warm smile.

Then I thanked him and hugged him before I flew back to reality. But I was just in time to see the HQ explode. So I flew back home to my room and wept.

Meanwhile, RDJ was 4 metres away from the exploitation and was shielding my friends with his amour. So what I didn't know was that my friends had survived. The only problem was that during the escape, RDJ had somehow managed to lose his version of the key ring. So I was able to feel his pain as He was connected in the same way YRDJ was only RDJ is real and I headed out to save him. The others managed to reach the surface before the key ring had to recharge, so I was left to be heroine of the day… again.

So I came to the rescue with my elemental iron suit on and found RDJ lying on the seabed. 'Wake Rob! Please wake up!' I cried to him, through my mind. 'Gra...inne. Pl-please help me!' he said, weakly in my mind as he was about released all of his oxygen and give in to the water. So I swam up to him at the speed of light, took off my helmet which was similar to his one and kissed him to revive him as air bubbles came out of his mouth. Then I took him to the surface and he started gasping heavily. So I teleported the others back to my room so they could go to their dorms while I stayed with RDJ to help him recover.

But the suddenly, the remaining shadow cats that had been upgraded with water respiration appeared and somehow managed to use their paws like hands to hold our necks as they dragged us down. Just then two solid shadow human figures approached us; one looked like me only with purple eyes and the other looked like RDJ only with golden-red eyes. Then RDJ whacked shadow RDJ on the head with a gun that I'd made from water that had turned into solid iron metal.

"see, that. I beat it's sucks to get hit like because I hit you for no reason at all" RDJ said, while holding on to me. "RDJ, we're running out of time. We need to get to air in order for my key chain to recharge. Otherwise, we'll be stuck here and I'll have to keep refuelling our oxygen until I run out of energy which won't do either of us any good" I whispered to him in my mind. "I may have a plan. Now, RDJ, I need you to distract the cats and shadowy us with Shakespeare talk, got it?" I whispered to him out loud this time. "Gotcha" RDJ replied with a smile.

"Does mother knowth that thou is wearth her drapes?" RDJ asked Shadow me and RDJ as they made puzzled faces at him. Then he said 'To meowth or not to meowth, that is the question" to the shadow cats, as I tied solid water ropes around the arms of each shadow cat along with shadow me and RDJ while they were distracted. Then I gave RDJ a golden lily charm to help him breathe this time as I went to the surface to charge my key ring and RDJ put the charm on his suit as if it were a medal or badge to wear.

I returned to where the shadow cats were with RDJ after 5 minutes just in time as RDJ was starting to run out of funny Shakespearean things to say to keep them from noticing my disappearance.

"1, 2…7..11!"RDJ shouted at we blasted all of the shadow cats in surprise along with shadowy me and RDJ. Then we deoxygenised them and place them in a golden steel sphere to trap them inside. Afterwards, we made our dramatic escape by flying upwards and towards my house to the 'Back in Black' song.

I hid RDJ in my room and told mummy that I'd been trying to catch up with the homework I'd missed. Then I made a iron swap card and shone it at the card reader which was a bit like a hand scanner you sometimes see in spy movies. Then a door with an iron man mask appeared from within the hot-press (the place where the boiler and buttons for the heater and hot water are along with towels) and I led him to his dormitory which was a bit a combination of his room from his house and the living room from Stark tower with a dorm twist because there were posters of RDJ as Tony Stark and Iron man around his room and on the curtains which mad the dorm twist.

On the right, there were two white double doors with the iron man mask symbol on them which led to a posh bathroom and balcony. So I left him to set in and gave him an iron man swap card to help him enter and exit his room along with the dorm.

Then I went back to my room and used my card that had a purple flower on it to hid the entrance, before I closed the door to the hot-press and hopped into bed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- One more clue, future crisis and iron madness!

I woke up the next morning, on Friday 17th may and got ready to get my first message about my universal missions. So I called Zoe, Affa and Bunny along with RDJ to watch 'Iron Man' with me.

Meanwhile, within Virtualia in a nearby sphere which was black 'n' and looked like a disco ball,

A boy called Maths Master, with short, brown hair, brown eyes and features that were similar to RDJ wearing a brown jacket and a rainbow coloured top with addition, subtraction, multiplication and division symbols on it with matching jeans and grey shoes, was sitting in a brown chair in a poorly lit room which had cream walls with posters of targets that had a big orange cross in them.

Two of the posters had me and RDJ along with my friends in it, which were pictures Foxfire had sent to him when he had contacted him before he had drowned.

"Dear sister; is it ok if you become allies with my enemy because apparently she's really good at English and not extremely good at maths" Maths asked his sister, English Ellie through his virtual blackberry phone. "Ok, then. This will be fun!" Ellie said, with too much enthusiasm.

Then she came out of her blend-in disguise which revealed her brown eyes and long brown hair while wearing a pink and red striped dress which was decorated with all the letters of the alphabet in gold on the 'top' section and loads of adjectives on the 'shirt-like' section with matching jeans and golden boots. "See you later!" she sang, happily as she vanished into a trail of words.

Then Maths turned back to his desk and started to plan his attack since he'd managed to look at my school to discover that maths is my weakness(other than family, friends, pets and dream boys along with the real deal; then yeah pretty much). Plus he was one of the allies Foxfire had been able to contact and inform before he drowned.

Meanwhile, I now bored at home all day, since RDJ had to leave to work on the next film he's going to star in and the others had to go back to the dorm to train in the martial arts room where a hologram of YRDJ was waiting to teach them. So I went to Virtualia to do some exploring and saw a black 'n' white patched sphere which looked a bit like a disco ball nearby when I'd gotten through the virtual city. So I made a flying car which looked a bit like a racing car but without wheels and had wings along with jet power instead. The flying car was purple with flowers and swirls on the sides.

So I flew the car over to the black 'n' white sphere and spotted a strange girl dressed in letters and words on her dress and jeans. "Hi, I'm English Ellie but my friends call me Ellie!" She said in a friendly manner. "er..o..k… Well, I'm Grace" I said slowly, in surprise. Then she led me inside and disappeared into the shadows without me noticing, as I saw a lot of surelisuim cat and dog paintings along with cubism too.

Just then a group of orange ninja with maths equations as nun chuck weapons surrounded me and I tried to drive them with my book digits and boomerang but they either deflected it or dodged it. So they captured me and took me to Maths, who already prepared to ask me really long and difficult maths question. "Well, if it isn't the legendary Grace! I've heard a lot of things about you and I know your weakness" he said, grimly and whispered the last part into my ear which made my eyes widen as I realised what he was about to do.

He was going to give me a really long math lesson that was just a maths quiz! "Well, let's begin, shall we? What's 3,532 times 45?" Maths asked, with an evil grin. "Er... 42?" I mumbled, quickly since I have no idea how to work out really difficult question like that in a short period of time. "No! It's 158940!" he yelled at me which caused my headache to get a lot worse and made my vision start to get blurry.

As the blurry vision and increasingly painful headaches got worse, the maths ninjas led me to a glass container cage which had trap door underneath that led to the virtual sea. So the cage began to fill with water and maths kept throwing questions at me to keep the painful headache and blurry vision conditions going with his attacks because that was the effect of his equation attacks along with his symbol attacks too but he was waiting for the right moment to use his symbol weapons at the right time.

"Farewell, Grace and say hello to your two famous friends for me" he said, bitterly as he pressed the red button to activate the trap door. Then he quickly used his 'move through objects' limited power (only used at certain times I mean. Not to be confused with 'unlimited power') to steal my key ring, which mean me very annoyed, so I punched him in the face with my fist and threw a tiny water hammer at his face before I fell through the trap door and into the virtual sea.

Maths' powers effected my movement so I wasn't able to swim back to surface as I fell down and got deep; I tried to summon my key ring to me but Maths was holding on to it, tightly so it couldn't save me. So I tried to reach out to RDJ but he was back in his dorm again after finishing shooting a scene for the day and was listening to music.

Just when I was starting to run out of options, a message flashed in front which made me want to say 'Hooray' but I couldn't talk or I would drown so I kept mouth shut. The message said: hold out your hands and you'll get a golden ball and if you want to survive at all, Stark's the one to call!'

'This is your first clue,

Good luck!

SC'.

So I held out my hands and a golden sphere appeared in them. But then I began to feel light-headed as I couldn't hold my breath any longer as I was at the very bottom of the virtual sea. So I released all the oxygen and closed my eyes. Then I got transported back to Earth into my bed, gasping heavily as I recovered from my near-death experience.

Meanwhile, Maths sent a huge muscled monster that was orange and made from steel maths symbols and equations to hunt me down. Young RDJ was playing the blue drum set with his sunglasses on and all the girls swooned over him(a bit like JB but way hotter!) at a live concert in the dream world, bit like the place he was in when he was in that movie when he played the drums.

While I was still recovering, RDJ was singing 'In my dreams' while he got a glass of milk from the fridge before he sat down on the red sofa. Just then, both he and YRDJ knew I was danger; so they both hurried to my room to warn me. But because I was very vulnerable at this time, the Maths monster was close by and was almost near my house.

Then heroically, RDJ and YRDJ came just in time to battle the maths monster as it passed through all the walls without my mum noticing and reached my bed room. The monster made a gigantic hammer out of maths symbols and equation, so I used the strength I had managed to gain to make a fire hammer and a water hammer for both RDJs. So RDJ got the steel-like water one while YRDJ got the steel-like fire one with flames coming out of it.

So then, a bit like the situation with Sherlock Holmes (only not a boat harbour and with two RDJs), Both RDJs threw their small hammers at the monster which did very little damage to it. So I skipped as fast as I could to my mirror door and activated the secret passage to the tunnels.

So I used my golden power to regain all of my strength back and we hurried through the tunnels as fast as we could with the monster pursuing on our trail. When we got to the end of the tunnel, we arrived at a junk yard with towers of cars and other vehicles everywhere.

We splitted up as I ran towards the nearest car tower, being extra careful not to knock it over while RDJ hid behind the tower in the middle and YRDJ hid behind the one on the right side as the monster came marching in. Just then, the mysterious girl from before shown up along with Shamrock Shadow.

Shamrock Shadow threw a bunch of shamrocks to pin down the monster; then he smiled at me and vanished into the night sky. The girl attacked the monster to daze it and YRDJ carefully climbed one of the car towers. Then YRDJ jumped down and landed flat on his face as the monster while dazed tried to whack him.

Me and RDJ sang 'Chances are' together as the monster struggled to get up and we stared at each other as the monster was pinned down from the sound waves being created by our voices.

Then a harp appeared with humorous words and symbols all over it in front of RDJ and YRDJ. So they played the harp at the exact same time which made a huge laser beam shoot out of it that went to the monster; which caused it to explode.

Then a huge croissant sign appeared in the sky, it had a short on it which said 'This was your first mission. Well done, but in order to complete, you must confess your true feelings to the one you desire. '

'Good luck!

SC'

We went back to HQ and I reflected on everything that had happened in the last 24 hours, as YRDJ trailed behind us. "Hey, YRDJ, can I tell you something?" I asked him, nervously.

"Sure, what is it?" YRDJ replied, curiously.

"I ...like you" I said, swiftly while blushing.

Then I ran to the secret panic room which was next to the dorms that had small purple flowers on the wall and a poster of YRDJ from 'Tuff Turf' to calm me down hanging up right next to where I was sitting curled up on the floor, holding my knees. Then YRDJ hurried after me and found the panic room with the sign 'Keep out! I'm Panicking!' on the door.

Then I heard the iron man theme from IM3 as he came in to the room in slow-motion which made him look even hotter. "Don't worry, I like you too!" he whispered in to my ear as I smiled cheerfully.

Then I went back to my room to write in my diary, since I'd finished my first Universal mission.

So after I'd finished the last mission, I spotted Young RDJ with Patrick who had come back from a cruise with Bailey and I ran to him. Then I hugged him as tightly and smiled with glee, while hearing the Romanic music from CL in my head. He hugged me back and gave me a ring with a purple butterfly on it. "No matter what happens, I want to stay with you and the others" I said, softly. "Don't worry about a thing, I'll always be with you and so will the others" Young RDJ whispered into my ear. "Promise?" I asked, with a sad smile. "Of course, I promise" he replied with a cheesy smile and then we all walked back to my room to celebrate.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-summer shock, birthday surprises and holiday mayhem! (3-parts!)

Part 1- Evaluator disaster!

It was Saturday 18th may and we were going to a party that was on the 13th or 18th floor in the flat.

When we got in to the lift, there were 8 of us and the maximum was 6 only we realised the sign a few minutes too late.

Then I saw water starting to rise up out of nowhere, as a huge monster cat made out of water rose out of it as the lift began to fill up with water. So I blast air at it as its glowing red eyes shot lasers at us and we dodged out of the way. Then I got a brilliant but risking idea. So I made a bomb that looked like a mini rounder's ball out of water which made it look glass-like and threw it at the monster. Then I grabbed both RDJ's by the hand and made a shield ball out of steel-like water as I quickly pulled them under before the bomb exploded as the water was almost at the ceiling.

After the monster cat got destroyed, I looked for a way out and found a hidden ventilation opening through the floor. So we used it to escape the lift and I used water to teleport us back home safely.

When we got to my room, RDJ went to his dorm and YRDJ got into bed with me, (so he could get transported back to the dream world). In my dream, I was holding on to YRDJ and RDJ dressed as Sherlock Holmes as we fell in to the river together. Then I opened my eyes and saw rainbow-coloured fish swim passed right above us. Then I realised we were Very, Very far away from the surface, as my lungs began to long for air. So I used my water and air skills to help both RDJs to reach the surface. 'I love you' I mouthed to them as they sped upwards, towards the surface and I turned to face Maths' cousin, Loopy Louis. Louis had blonde hair and brown eyes wearing a lemon yellow and grey striped top with matching jeans and flippers along with cereal hoops, pizza and ice cream attached to his outfit.

So I refilled my oxygen levels and shot water balls at him. But he counterattacked with an avalanche of chocolate, strawberry and vanilla ice cream with honey and whole meal hoops which I got trapped in. "So you tried to beat my cousin through singing; well, good luck with that. Since, I've noticed that you don't have your key ring agent. Good luck, trying to get out of that mess!" He said, tauntingly. 'I'll be able to get out of this; I've got many allies you know!" I said to him through my mind as I glared at him. "See? You can't even talk out loud, that shows how weak you really are and I to know that Maths is your weakness" he said, slyly with a hiss.

"How are you even able to talk and breathe in water, anyway?" I asked him, in my mind as I made attempts to blast my way out of the sticky avalanche trap with fire and water. "To answer your technical question, I just can. It runs through the family and I'm half-gills too" Loopy replied, with his back turned.

"So have you heard of Shakespeare then?" I asked him through my mind, to distract him as I slowly melted the cereal dessert avalanche. "Well, yes. To be a fish or not be a fish. that is the question, right?" Loopy asked, stupidly unaware that I had managed to escape.

"No, that's not it at all. To escape or not to escape, that is the true question!" I said out loud with a smile as I used my air powers to help me breathe for as long as 5 minutes and I heard the 'Stark' tune again as I made a drastic exit by making a gold chain to stop Loopy from catching me and a solid box made from water to trap him in as I used my air and water powers to fly upwards.

But just as I was about to reach the surface, I began to run out of air and I fell back down. I saw RDJ and YRDJ reaching out their hand from the surface before they disappeared as I fell deeper. I tried to refill my oxygen levels but I was getting weaker by the minute and just as I touched the seabed, I closed my eyes and blacked out. I woke up, still inside my dream with RDJ and YRDJ looking over me with the 'Iron Man' Black Sabbath song playing in my head. So I smiled and hugged them both as I played the tune on my phone as we walked north to find somewhere to hang out at.

While we walked onwards towards the sunset, listening to the 'Iron Man' song, a message came up on my phone. It said:

'You've completed part 1 of your second universal mission!

'You now have to obtain the golden music note when you're on the half-term break and in the summer holidays. Don't forget to watch out for Maths and remember that both RDJs are here to help out!

Good luck!'

'SC'

I smiled cheerfully as I read the message, placed my phone in my pocket and held both RDJs with YRDJ on my left and RDJ on my right as we walked towards the unknown in the north together.

Part 2- Half-term madness along with Summer shocks!

In my dream, I wrote a song to get RDJ to visit Luton for a change instead of London when he comes back on one of his movie tours. I called it 'Obsessed with RDJ!'. So I sang my song and RDJ appeared behind me as I sang the lyrics; which goes like this:

You're super humorous

I sometimes wish you could be a comedian as well as being an actor

You were super-hot and still are in Tuff Turf

When you were shirtless

And all of us fan girls love you to bits!

Chorus

You're handsome and funny

Charming and witty

You're sometimes a bit silly

But if you were to come to the UK in Luton,

You'd see that I'm obsessed with RDJ!

You're brilliant as Tony Stark

Cus you ARE him

And even though you're married

I really envy Susan and can be a bit jealous

But you're so lucky, so don't start a cat fight!

You're handsome and funny

Charming and witty

You're sometimes a bit silly

But if you were to come to the UK in Luton,

You'd see that I'm obsessed with RDJ!

I wish I could meet you,

I really do

If I did, I think I would probably faint

If you appeared on September the 1st

And went in to Jimmy's to eat.

I'm a big fan of your songs

And I love Iron man!

If you were to come on a tour to the UK,

During the holidays,

It would be the greatest day of my life

And I'd probably be able to look for guy that's a bit like you

But not as funny, handsome, talented or sweet like you!

You're handsome and funny

Charming and witty

You're sometimes a bit silly

But if you were to come to the UK in Luton,

You'd see that I'm obsessed with RDJ!

I love you!

I love RDJ!

I…Love….Robert Downey Jr

And I'm so obsessed with him!

After I sang my song, I turned around and saw RDJ smiling at me with his handsome smile.

I woke up and found out at school that I had three pieces of maths homework to get through during half-term. So I completed one of them but struggled with the other two.

Meanwhile, Maths was planning to sabotage my holiday to Ireland by using sweets (like hearts, gummy bears, strawberries, cherries, eggs, lips, teeth, dummies, rings etc) missiles from Anime-covered canons in a hidden underground base that was a bit like Darken's HQ, only with a black 'n' white twist and looked a bit more like Maths 'room through Virtualia.

Then my watch flashed a red light and I entered the SUIT code to accept the mission on Virtualia. So I set a timer Saturday evening so I could teleport to Virtualia then. I sent Patch and Pixie along with Affa and Bunny as back up as I got through Thursday and fast-forwarded through Friday once I had packed all my things, so no one would notice my disappearance or detect the difference between me and my clone.

So on Saturday 25th may, we arrived in Ireland by ferry and when we arrived at Nan's house, I quickly said hi to Auntie G and Nan before heading upstairs to the bathroom so I could be teleported with the door locked.

Once I arrived, I saw a huge bubble in front of me and Maths emerged from behind it with men covered in stripes on the sweet missile canons which had wheels. I saw a boy wearing a brown and white striped outfit with coke bottle sweet symbols on them (including his boots), holding a canon-like gun with the barrel( the long thing which the bullet come out of) in a coke bottle shape.

He shot the men on the canons as they tried to shoot me down with the missiles and I threw book digits at them as I dodged. Then we retreated as more men appeared and jumped into the virtual sea. Maths made his men jump in after us as he summoned his virtual ninja-like henchmen who's outfits were red and covered with maths equations and symbols; holding water blades as weapons and told them to follow him as he transported to where we were and somehow invade my dreams to kidnap RDJ. Maths then sent his math ninjas to kidnap RDJ as he activated his hidden underwater glass trap which filled with water.

Then after about 5 minutes, I woke up and saw RDJ along with YDJ and mysterious sweet guy right next to me in a glass cadge within the virtual sea with Maths outside the cage glaring at me.

Maths was holding my key ring and used his dark maths powers to worsen my headache and made me lose my concentration on freeing us and refuelling our oxygen. I saw the maths ninjas which Maths ordered to stop us from escaping, reduce our oxygen and try to kill us! Then the maths ninjas used their 'walk and pass through walls and objects' powers to pull YRDJ and RDJ out of the glass cage as the water was almost at the top of the glass cage and started to strangle them.

I tried to melt the glass cage but the glass wouldn't give in. "There's not point, Agent Grace. It's totally fire and elemental-proof, so you've got no hope unless you have some form of music!" Maths said, boastfully. Then I got an idea which strike me like lightening.

"RDJ, think of one of your songs and YRDJ, picture your blue drum set!" I called out to them in my mind. "Gotcha!" They both replied in my mind as they smiled at me. So I used my golden powers as I heard YRDJ's drumming and RDJ sing 'The Futurist' in my mind to play out loud. Then the glass cage melted and RDJ sang the song out loud with YRDJ drumming in reality as well.

"Oops" Maths said, guiltily as he realised that he'd just given me an idea to escape and held his head as the singing and music made his head painful and dizzy. Then I used my golden powers to make a music note trap and teleported him to jail.

After that, RDJ taught me how to play the piano and YRDJ taught me how to drum and dance.

Then we danced to 'Back in Black' by ACDC as we walked home and I found a note in Auntie G's room once I'd teleported back to Nan's house in the bathroom and unlocked the door.

The note said:

'I'm always there but you never see me,

You feel my effects but you never need me.

What am I?'

Then underneath it said:

'_The boy you met is called Colin Creerin and he's one of our special agents who will help in your time of nee__d. Part one of your 2__nd__ Universal mission is complete, so enjoy the rest of your holiday while you can. Because another challenge awaits!_'

I smiled as I read the note and went back downstairs to be with everyone else as we had roast dinner together. So I relax over the next 7 days and waited eagerly for the summer holidays to come through the 7 weeks of what was left the whole school year. During that time, I went to Alton Towers and had loads of fun with Molly and some other new friends I'd made that I'm able to hang out at school with. Then eventually summer came.

Part 3- Summer shocks and Future resolutions!

As Time went on and I waited for the summer holidays to arrive, Maths was hatching a plan of escape. He called his sister and told her to help him find parts for a machine. Then English Ellie went around town, collecting parts from secretive allies in hidden, dark alleys for privacy. Then with Maths' help, Ellie managed to make the machine which was motorbike attached to a red Audi car with bread and candy rear-view mirrors along with a digital timer with the date next to it.

Then Ellie sent it to Maths, who received it immediately and entered the year'2015' into the time counter. Then he vanished in a blink of an eye.

Meanwhile, in my dream, I was stuck between reality and dreams as I was pushed into a bottom-less pit with water in it. I didn't have a key ring with me again and someone had gone into my dreams while I'd been awake and had erased my dream air powers. So RDJ jumped in and saved me. I hugged him tightly afterwards. Then I gathered all the RDJs together: YRDJ, present RDJ, 2007 RDJ(wearing glasses, a white shirt and smart blue tie) and yellow shirt with cool hairstyle RDJ(from Firstborn); and made a flower/cross shape with all our hands on top of mine which made them shine a golden light as a golden flower charm (similar to my key ring) was made. So I named in it 'Dream charm' since it came in my dream and its use was to call my four RDJ guardians whenever I need them like a summon charm.

So I kissed RDJ which made I wake and I fast-forwarded to my b-day (September 1st) where my ultimate surprise was waiting for me. Just before I stopped on my b-day and was about to let the day play out as normal (unfreeze time), my watch alerted me from a mission note. It said:

'_Here is your final test and last part of the mission. Maths has travelled forward in time to 2015 to try and destroy your future self as well as making the world a maths-only subject place filled with maths symbols and mind-exploding equations. You've got to stop him before the present is affected too and English along with the other subjects that aren't Maths will be lost forever._

_Good luck, Agent Grace!_

_PS: there's a special someone waiting for you on your B-day! Hope you like the surprise!'_

'_SC'_

I smiled warmly as I read the note, then activated my time pen with a determined face as I went to my B-day and set a timer for 2015 to go off as soon as the day had finished.

(Mini chapter within 'summer shocks and Future resolutions!')- Birthday bash ('being 15')!

In my dream, me and my four RDJ guardians fought evil butchers in a lab coat with red eyes, curly orange hair and beards along brown cowboy boots as they tried to kill me with their sharp metal cutting meat machine. All the RDJs were holding corresponding musical swords to their outfit and year; YRDJ was holding a red and black striped music note one, Present RDJ got a red and gold musical note one, yellow shirt with cool hairstyle RDJ(from Firstborn) got a yellow musical note one and 2007 RDJ got an ocean blue musical note one. As we all attack the butchers at the same time which made them all explode in unison and that made the golden music note appear.

Then I kissed Teen RDJ (the one wearing a yellow shirt with a cool hairstyle that had a slight fringe and a waistcoat of some kind) which made me wake up. I had to freeze time so reality could catch up with me. So while I waited, I used my phone to show me what Maths was doing through a holographic screen. I saw him in what used to be my room, talking to a boy with glowing blue eyes and short brown hair which had a fringe wearing an ocean blue top that had an explosion symbol on it along with matching jeans and trainers that had a blue growing flower on them to use his special powers to trap me. Then Maths explained that the boy which I heard Maths call 'Greg' about this plan, but when he started to talk about his major plan, his voice began to fade out.

Then I got into a starting position as time began to catch up with me. Then I felt a wave of wind as a time ripple was created and I was thrown into the future. When I opened my eyes, I realised I was up in the air for about 2 seconds but then as soon as 2 seconds went by; within seconds I fell into a pool. I saw Greg approach me on the floor that was above and he made a glass net grow larger to trap in the pool like a lid. 'RDJ, help me!' I called out him through my mind. 'I'm coming, Grace!' He replied to me in my mind. Then I used my dream charm to summon RDJ (the present one) and YRDJ (with yellow shirt) to help me but RDJ ended up in a water cage (a solid water glass-like cage that fills with water) and YRDJ appeared next to me, trapped in the pool.

"Let's see how long you stay underwater!" Greg yelled at us, mockingly as there was very little space between the glass net and the water itself. Then I saw a a watery outline of a girl who seemed strangely familiar as though it was me. So I used as much strength as I could to get my air powers again and helped me (along with YRDJ) be able to shout to her but she couldn't hear us through the glass and water.

Meanwhile, above the water, The girl who happened to have brown hair and brown eyes just like me but was wearing a purple sparkly waterproof dress with purple jeans and black boots and had her hair in a ponytail with a purple hairband and not a black one (that what I was wearing), was challenging Greg to a showdown so she could save all of us. But Greg kept refusing and suspected it was some kind of trap or distraction. "Who are you anyway?" Greg asked. "I'm someone you know and I'm also your worst nightmare!" She shouted at him as she threw fire, water, air, earth, lighting and golden throwing discs at him.

Back under the glass, YRDJ suggested going down while my 'Future' self distracted Greg for us. So we went farther down but there was a water whirlpool portal which sucked us in and transported us back to where we started. Then a clone of Greg and Maths wearing red(Greg) and gold(Maths) diver outfits dragged YRDJ down. I used my dream charm to summon '2007' teacher RDJ and merged with him to have more energy, boost and help to save YRDJ. So together, '2007' RDJ and I blasted the clones with my golden powers and saved YRDJ. But the clones recovered and dragged us both down, taking us to where Maths was in his new office (in my room!). His office no longer had my purple walls and pictures of cartoon characters along with RDJ etc; they now had math symbols everywhere with posters of maths equations.

Maths was sitting in a rainbow-coloured maths equation and symbol-covered chair holding math symbol grenades and equation-covered foghorn as weapons. We were placed into a water cage with a glass lid on it this time. Meanwhile, Future me had managed to freeze Greg in time long enough to free RDJ before I(She) continued to fight Greg. So RDJ got out his mark 42 iron suit from IM3 and flew off to find me.

"Maths, why did you prevent me from going to my B-day?!" I cried, feeling annoyed that I didn't get to celebrate my b-day first before all this. "Well, that's because I didn't want you to miss out on watching me destroy your future self and turning the world in to a maths-covered world!" he replied boastfully. "I've got a good friend that can save us!" I said matter-of-factually.

"Well, I've got maths ninja-like minions that have helicopters with missiles and beams made from maths equations and symbols that can stop him!" he taunted. 'RDJ, help!' I called out to him in my mind as my dream charm changed into my key ring and activated my elemental armour. 'I'm coming Grace!' RDJ replied in my head as he tracked down my cry to my old house and arrived in my old room right on time. But just before he got to my old room, the helicopters Maths had been taking about appeared behind him and he fought them off with his hand pulsers.

Meanwhile, Maths shown us Greg with future me in the same water cage RDJ had been in since Greg had back up from his clone and maths' clone. His clone had managed to distract future me from defeating Greg by turning into Luke- a boy with blue eye and black hair in year 10 wearing gold clothing- only with red glowing eyes which hypnotised Future me, causing her to get trapped in the same cage RDJ had been in. I heard the 'Driving with the top down' iron man tune play as RDJ came in after he had defeated the helicopters with one missile.

"Now I will use my maths missile to destroy your future self along with RDj!" Maths exclaim triumphantly.

Then Maths pressed a red button and a missile made out of maths symbols and equations came out of the floor. Just then, two shadowy clones appeared behind RDJ as he trying to free us from the cage and held by the neck as they disappeared; then reappeared in the pool place and secured RDJ in the water cage again with Future me. So I used my elemental armour to break free of the water cage with my golden powers and I got YRDJ to start dancing as a distraction for Maths as I turned invisible. The missile got launched and I sped after it. I threw it towards a nearby empty lake and went over to the pool place. I freed future me and RDJ and got RDJ to do the same dance he did in IM3 so it could case strong vibrations at Maths when we went back to him to face him together.

With two RDJs in the room, the dance vibrations made Maths freeze in time. "Comedy crash!" both RDJs exclaimed as an explosion happened where Maths was standing and he was thrown backwards into the water cage which had a glass door attached to it this time that was open when he was going in and closed automatically once he was inside the cage. He threw his maths grenade at us which went through the cage and we blasted him with the hand pulser thingy and my combined elemental beams along with YRDJ's drumming which caused the water cage to explode.

Then I held YRDJ and RDJ held Future me as we flew out of my old house as the place began to explode completely and got destroyed. When I saw outside, the sky had gone reddish and all the buildings had something maths-related on them. When we waited for a few minutes, nothing changed. Then my eyes widen as I sensed something was behind me. 'Guys, don't move a muscle!' I whispered to them through my mind. "You really think you can get rid of me that easily?!" Maths shouted from behind. Then he held me by the neck from behind and we teleported somewhere at sea for the final showdown with Maths. Then Future me jumped into a purple portal and went after us with RDj and YRDJ at her tail.

So I used my golden powers to attack maths and he threw his maths grenades at me which I dodged.

Then he used his foghorn to make me temporally deaf and used his maths powers to keep me from moving. 'Element Clash!' I chimed as my armour moved by itself for me and blasted Maths with my elemental rays. Then I fought Maths and I was just about to blast him to oblivion (a place that's completely empty and lonely) when Future me, RDJ and YRDJ appeared to me finish Maths off.

So together with my future self and the two RDJs we blasted Maths away with elemental, dance and musical-related powers. Then the 'New beginnings' theme played as we went back to my old house and everything changed back to how it was before. Only with flying cars and cool hoover scooters. I found out that my future self was close to finishing school and leaving home to live with Auntie G and Nan to go to college in Ireland.

So I hugged my future self who was a bit taller than me and told her to keep in contact with me for when I become her in two years' time. Then I took RDJ and YRDJ with through the purple time portal and waved at my future self before going into it. When I woke up, I checked my phone and it said '1.9.13' on it. I smiled happily and rushed downstairs.

When I went downstairs, I saw a boy with brown short hair and brown eyes wearing a blue and black stripe top with matching jeans and trainers holding nun chucks as a weapon. He smiled warningly at me and turned his weapon invisible to everyone else that was in the room.

"Hi, I'm Grace" I said. "What's your name?" "My name's Rue" He replied, a bit shyly. "Welcome to the team" I whispered to him as I called Kiki over to take him to our secret dorm hidden in my room and explained to him what I meant by that as is S.U.I.T. After I'd gotten my presents, we went to Jimmy's again but this time it was different. Because when we arrived there, I saw the one familiar face I'd longed to see all this time. His super-hot smile was the same, his cute brown eyes and hair was the same and he was wearing dark sunglasses because it was a beautiful sunny day outside.

I still heard the 'New beginnings' theme playing as I ran up to him and hugged him tightly, never letting go. "Thanks for coming, RDJ!" I whispered in his ear while I was still hugging him.

"You're welcome, Grace" he whispered back as I enjoyed the wonderful moment of being with my favourite mega hot actor ever. After we had eaten, I showed RDJ his own REAL version of the iron man suit from IM3 (Mark 42) and got into my flowery elemental suit. Then we took our suits for a spin and raced each other in the air to the 'Driving the top down' tune and the 'Iron man' tune from IM3. While I was flying with RDJ, a message came up on my screen. It said:

'_Well done! You've defeated Maths and completed your final test and last part of your mission. You're now able to relax and enjoy your B-day. There will be tw__o more missions to come; one when you've 15 and the other when you're 16. You'll be briefed for both of them as usual but these two will defiantly be the last ones. So cherish them while you can and enjoy you B-day surprise!'_

'_SC'_

I smiled as I read the message and then saved it away with voice control. Then RDJ and I danced to the 'Can you dig it' tune as we raced back to my house. Then I got RDJ's autograph on one of the posters I made from printing pictures of him and actual ones daddy got for me. Then I got Daddy to take a picture of me and him together. When I placed the picture in my orange memory box, I added YRDJ with the yellow shirt and cool hairstyle, shirt-less YRDJ with the sunglasses and 2007 teacher RDJ in the picture to remind me why he's so amazing and super-hot.

Then RDJ sang 'Happy Birthday' to me and I was whisked into a daydream while wearing a sparkly, purple flowery dress with RDJ changing into his younger self with the yellow shirt and slight fringe cool hairstyle; he held my hand and we danced away the night to 'The Futurist' song.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- Being 15, longer as a teen and Chaotic mysteries!

When we came back for the new school year, I was now in year 10 and a year older. I brought YRDJ with the super-hot fringe hair style and wearing a yellow shirt with a grey waistcoat with me but I was the only one who could see him. While I was wandering through the hallways to my first class, I saw a purple glowing light coming from a nearby closet. When I looked in a saw a pair of shiny, purple glasses. So I took off my own purple glasses that weren't shiny or sparkly and put on the shiny pair. I saw a network of words in the shape of web which was a holographic sphere through the glasses and the words 'friendly', 'Helpful', 'a great friend', 'writer', 'hard-working' and 'slight songwriter' jumped out at me as my personal characteristics. Then I took them off and my glasses back on, feeling a bit shocked by what I'd seen and put the special glasses in my coat pocket as I rushed to class.

Meanwhile, underneath the school, There was a lonely 15 year old boy with short blonde hair that had a wavy fringe and blue eyes wearing a black top with a sliver broken heart, a pair of black and silver striped jeans and black boots with popcorn chicken symbols, was watching every movement of the school in his secret underground unknown lair. His lair was dark and gloomy with popcorn chicken boxes piling up near the entrance (which was in the south part of the room), There were about 10 giant screens which showed what every student was doing through spy surveillance cameras in the north part of the room where the boy was sitting on a black leather chair, staring mainly that the screen that was on his right that had me on the screen. On the walls there were loads of posters he had made of me along with popcorn chicken wallpaper on every wall. The entrance was similar to the arch door way of an igloo and there was model land rover which was green with a purple heart on the front and on the right-side door, the words 'I heart Grace' in purple writing was on it.

While He was spying and staring at me through the screen, the cameras managed to detect that I was hold someone's hand who wasn't in sight. So he activated the night vision stealth mode on his cameras and saw YRDJ holding my hand in class. He got really jealous and began to make a machine that would make me love only him which would also make me forget about YRDJ and RDJ.

Back in class, I kept smiling secretly at YRDJ as I did creative writing abouy him in English. Then the bell went for break and I rushed to find my addition friends that Included Snakey and Molly.

YRDJ went off to look around my school, after about 5 minutes I realised I'd lost him and hurried off to the hallways to look for him. I eventually found in the lunchrooms upstairs and he blinked at me and smiled his cute, handsome smile at me which made him even more attractive as I smiled back as I was so desperate to run up to him and hug him and never let go.

Just then, a black 'n' white robot cat on wheels with two of its back legs connected to the wheels and its two front legs were out in front as though they were human arms, with green glowing eyes appeared and captured YRDJ. Then it shot a pink laser at me which made me feel a bit woozy and fuzzy inside. Then It showed me a picture of the boy who was hidden underneath the school and I felt love struck for him, even though it was just the effect of the laser beam and the feelings weren't truly real. After that, The robot cat disappeared in to a mist of pink cloud and I sleepwalked outside to where Molly and the others were.

"Are you ok?" Molly, the girl with brown eyes and short brown hair, asked me. "I'm… fine. Perfectly fine." I said in a love struck way. 'I'm totally not fine' I thought as the true me with all my feeling was locked away in a hidden prison cell at the back of my mind as the love beam took control of me.

'Something's not right' Molly thought. "So did you find your handsome prince, YRDJ?" She asked me.

"I haven't got a clue who that is, I love Aaron!" I replied, automatically.

Just then, a girl called Rue with long, dark hair as dark as night which was down to her knees and brown eyes wearing a black and blue striped top with a pink heart in the middle with matching striped jeans and black boots, came running with a pair of black 'n' blue ninja nunchuks in her hand while being chased by a gang of Thugs who were muscled and wearing ridiculous clown outfits with purple, red, yellow and orange on them.

In my mind I sang a little song I made for RDJ to try and gain control of myself again. It went like this:

'I think about you every day, I dream about you every night but it's alright

I think you're really funny and super talented,

I really want to meet you at least once.

(Chorus)- I want to see you on my birthday,

I want to see you, anyway I can.

You're so great that you're my hero

And you're more than just zero.

I want to see you!

I'd feel really lucky if I met you,

I'm totally obsessed about you,

If I got your autograph and spoke to you

I'd probably be speechless and stoked to see you

My b-day's the 1st of September, Remember!

(Chorus)- I want to see you on my birthday,

I want to see you, anyway I can.

You're so great that you're my hero

And you're more than just zero.

I want to see you!

I love seeing your wonderful cherry red car,

I love it when you wear sunglasses as well as your singing voice,

You're so great at acting that every director in the world should pick you as their choice!

I want to see you!

I want to see you so bad, cuz if I met you, I'd be so glad.

I want to see you, meet you and sing with you!

I..want..to..see..you!'

I temporarily got control of my body again and called reinforcements (Stevie, Kiki, Zoey and the others). So Kiki, Affa, Snakey, Bunny and Stevie arrived in a flash in answer to my urgent call and Molly filled them in how strange I'd been acting. "Guys, I'm not sure how long I can withstand the love charm effect Aaron put on me. But please find YRDJ for me and help this girl beat those thugs that's right in front of us that I'd like to join our team" I said, swiftly in an urgent voice.

"Ok!" Everyone including Molly said in unison. Then while I still had control of myself, I helped the others by using my elemental suit by turning my purple and white rucksack into it. "Hi, I'm Rue" The new, slightly quiet girl said to me in an anxious voice while the rest of us blasted the thugs (Molly fought them with grenades and purple twin rifle guns which shot chicken bits that were as sharp as throwing knives) and she whipped them all down her funky nunchuks.

"I'm Grace. So are you new around here?" I asked, while I blasted one of the clown thugs behind me.

"Yeah. I haven't got a boyfriend, even though just about every boy has asked me out but I've turned them all down so far" She replied, sounding a bit out-of-breath as she whacked the last thugs that were right behind her in the gut(you know, tummy. That sort of thing). " Well, Here's Stevie" I said, a cheerful voice as Rue started at Stevie(Since I've already got a BF, she can take him!)as he knocked the last remaining thugs with his light blasts with Affa, Snakey and Bunny beside him.

"Hey, Stevie. I think someone likes you!" I sang, melodically in his ear once all the thugs had been defeated. Then Stevie started back at her and smiled. So I nudged him to her and they both walked off together for a while as Stevie explained to Rue what S.U.I.T. was all about. Then I felt an electric shockwave rush through as I got intense pain everywhere in my body. So I yelled with pain as I strained to keep control of my body as Aaron was using a special remote control to make me love-struck and non-me again.

"Guys… Track down YRDJ… and take Rue with you. It's…hard...to fight it…" I tried my best to say as I struggled with pain. Then I was thrown back into my mind prison cell and my body went to love-struck mode again. "Grainne?" Zoey asked, anxiously. "Go!" I strained as I used the last of my strength to tell them as I lost control of myself again. So they started to track down YRDJ while I sang my 'I want to see you' song repeatedly to try and break out permanently this time.

'Grainne, try think of me and love!' RDJ called out to me in my mind as I was stuck in the prison cell. I closed my eyes and pictured RDJ next to me in the water covered cell. Then I imagined my element suit backpack and worn my suit while I thought about my love for RDJ. Then a bright pink light shone in my face and lit up the whole cell. When I opened my eyes, I realised I still near the RE block at school and back in reality again. "Thanks, RDJ" I whispered, softly as I put on my elemental suit through my backpack again and used holographic sunglasses to track down when Aaron had taken YRDJ.

So I followed the coordinates to the underground hideout Aaron was in with YRDJ, trapped in a cuboid glass container which was filling with water. I saw the others nearby, hiding behind tall towers of popcorn chicken brown boxes on the west side of the room as I was hiding on the east side of the car which Aaron wanted to give to me.

I realised the car was for me because it looked a little bit like my dream car; I liked it but I stayed focus and blasted Aaron with one of my golden beams. Then I pretended to be love-struck so he wouldn't get suspicious. 'YRDJ, I'm coming. hold on!' I called out to him in my mind as I noticed the water had reached the half-way point of his neck. 'Please, hurry!' YRDJ responded in my mind, urgently as I shuffled behind Aaron and tried to think of a plan to save him while acted love-struck at the same time.

"Who do you love? Me or this idiot YRDJ?" Aaron asked, boastfully. "Why you, of course. I've got no idea who YRDJ is" I replied, automatically. 'Guys, be ready to attack on my signal!' I whispered to the others through my mind. So I used my golden powers to make a solid gold disc smoke bomb and placed it near his right shoulder on his back. Then the bomb went off and purple smoke surrounded the whole room which was the signal. So Zoey and the others all attacked Aaron at the same time while I rushed over to YRDJ to break open the container as the water was almost over his head this time.

So I made a small gold dart arrow to break the container. Then I helped YRDJ to escape as I held his right hand with his arm, but Aaron shot a white beam at us which froze us in time instantly. So I closed my eyes and concentrated on my elemental suit which made my backpack transform into it remotely. Then I used fire and water to break through the beam. Then I let Zoey help YRDJ escape outside as I stood facing Aaron to battle him in a tech showdown.

On the purple holographic screen in front of me, it show a message that went:

'If you want to scoot away, you better play today

Because it order to win the game

The boy's the one to Tame.

If you defeat Aaron, you will get a solid gold heart for his defeat but if you don't defeat him and use your golden powers to erase his memory, you get a golden medal with 'RDJ' on it in the middle of a purple heart. So choose wisely!

SC'

I blinked at the screen to make it disappear and looked directly at Aaron as I thought about as fast as I could as Aaron was hurrying towards me with a pink knight's sword surrounded by a pink flame.

'Hey, Grace. Don't forget he tried to kill me!' YRDJ yelled in my head, 'But he's crazy about me' I thought, feeling confused after seeing all the posters of me on the wall. Then I took a deep breath to calm me down as time stood still and Aaron froze two metres away from me. So I used my suit with my left water solid arm to make water burst from the walls and unfroze time again. As Aaron continued to rush towards me, I darted out of the way at the speed of light which made him crash into the wall.

Everyone had escaped with Zoe and YRDJ so we were the only ones left in the room as the water rose rapidly. Then he flashed a pair of purple sunglasses in my face and I looked at him in horror.

"Looking for this?" He sneered as he put them on and saw my personality in a web of words. He used his hands to add the words 'Angry' and 'Bossy' into it. "Give them back right now!" I shouted as I shot fireball blasts at him. "Never! Unless you confess your love to me!" He shouted back. So I ran at super speed and got my purple sunglasses back before he could say another word.

"Not in a million years!" I shouted at him, as I put the sunglasses on and deleted the words 'Angry' and 'Bossy' from my personality. Then I saw Aaron's personality and was a bit shocked by the words 'Lonely', 'sad', 'In love' and 'Jealous' within the web of words. Then I added 'Sympathetic' to it to make him feel a bit better.

"Grainne, don't you like the car I got you?" Aaron yelled above the rushing sound of the water, desperately. "I did, but I love YRDJ. Not you. I'm sorry, Aaron" I said to him in a sad, apologetic voice. He looked at me with a sad, yet cute and shocked look on his face.

'If I save you, will you promise to move on and not hurt YRDJ or me or any of my friends ever again?' I asked him, sternly like a teacher as the water was just above our heads now. 'No' he said, icily. Then I squeezed him and tossed him aside like laundry into the open space as I made a solid gold sphere appear in my hand. So I threw it below and got my armour to copy the car's blueprint info by scanning the car as I flew out of the hideout as it exploded underneath the school which no one will ever know about.

So I went back to school and hid behind the additional trees which were between the RE block and the sixth form block so I could turn my suit back into my school bag again before I walked back on campus to find my friends. I found them all standing nearby the RE block and smiled widely at them.

"So did you do it? Do you defeat him?" Rue asked enthusiastically in a low whisper. "Yes, Rue. I 've beaten him." I replied, proudly. "So what do we do now?" YRDJ asked. "We celebrate of course!" I said, happily as we went to my house afterschool and partied in my room together in the hidden dormitory without my parents knowing. Then Me and YRDJ walked through the corridor and in to a room marked 'Love-struck' where there were pink lights shining down on us from a heart-shaped disco ball with a jazzy love song playing in the background, pink hearts on the walls and a pair of purple double doors which lead to the balcony opposite the exit (the entrance we came in through).

We went to the balcony and watched the fireworks which Real RDJ had lit in America which we were somehow able to see here as though the balcony was a window to seeing other places in the world without physically being there, as the 'New beginnings' music playing in the 'Love-struck' room and in my head as well. Then we kissed and everyone else had taken a break from eating mini pizza, popcorn chicken, bacon sandwiches, ice cream and home-made bread etc to secretly spy on us, so we heard them all gasp as we did the kiss. "So are you enjoying being 15 so far?" YRDJ asked after we'd stopped kissing. "Yeah, I love it a lot" I replied, cheerfuly. Then I saw the fireworks form a message that said: '_Your mission for being 15 is over, so sit back and relax for now for once you're 16.._

_**You'll be up for a real challenge for it's your last mission,**_

_**Have all your friends including your dream boys by your side and nothing will stand in your way.**_

_**Good luck for the future and tell those bad guys you're here to stay!**_

_SC'_

I smiled as I read the message before the sparks from the fireworks deformed the words and fell to the ground. I now knew that I couldn't always be part of S.U.I.T. forever but I'm glad that my friends always will always be by my side no matter what. So I took YRDJ back to the Love-struck room and slow-danced with YRDJ. Zoey encouraged Rue to go over to Stevie but was weary and anxious at first. So with a little push from Zoey and a push from Snakey for Stevie, they both ended up next to each other.

"So do you want to dance?" Stevie asked Rue shyly. "Ok" Rue replied a shy smile as she took Stevie's hand and they slow danced too. Patrick(Shamrock Shadow) and Bailey came so Zoey danced with Patrick and Snakey dance with Bailey. Patrick made two clones of himself so Bunny and Affa could have someone to dance with too. I had placed a clone of myself in my room in case my parents came to check on me and thankfully, because the dormitory's secretly hidden, the walls are sound proof as well. Other Rue, the boy one turned up and one of the Patrick clones vanished so he could dance with Affa. So I hugged YRDJ as we dance and I saw the stars form a dot-to-dot picture of us in the sky. After the fantastic party, Everyone else went to their dorms to sleep while me and YRDJ went back to my room to sleep which caused me to merge with my clone.

YRDJ went back to imaginary mode again (meaning he's only visible to me and not to my parents) and we went to sleep together.

In my dream, RDJ took me to a very tall hill with a cherry blossom tree on it to show me the view of the world (in California, near the Hollywood sign) which was a majestic sight. I sat with him and shown him my dream journal which he added his signature and a small piece of advice on to it.

"I love you, RDJ" I whispered in his ear as I leaned on him as we sat underneath the cherry blooms tree and RDJ had his dreamy brown eyes closed. "I love you too, Grainne" he whispered with a smile.

Then I woke up for a about 5 minutes feeling warm and love-struck as I read the note that RDJ had written from my REAL dream journal: '_Keep striving for your dream, never give up, Keep loving me and be whoever you want to be-_

_RDJ'_

I smiled warningly as I looked over at YRDJ who next to me in the bed and kiss his cheek gently before I went back to sleep to dream pleasant dreams of being with RDJ.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- sealing the deal, the final count down and the ultimate challenge!

Part 1- The First Stage

It was my sweet sixteen and I was feeling a bit down because not all my friends could make it to my two-in-one sleepover Aroma party. As I was now a year 11 girl, I got wear the grey jumper version of the normal uniform. I invited all of my fellow S.U.I.T. team members to my party and had it secretly in the hidden dormitory. I gave everyone special badges with tracking devices so if any one of us becomes lost the others will always find them.

While we were partying, a former police guy who also used to be spy in his younger years, was spying on us through hidden cameras in the walls. He had heard about us from the other villains from they'd gotten defeated or killed by us, so he was being very cautious. He had brown curly hair, brown eyes and wore a black top with 'Kiwi rocks, Good guys suck' in orange, fiery writing, black jeans, a pair of black boots and a black watch to shoot discs out of it. He had made a giant dog robot with the help from some criminals wearing orange prison uniforms with scary black tattoos with brown hair, brown eyes and brown boots. He stayed hidden underneath a lake in a built-in sub ship that was gold with grey streaks across it. He watched us from his surveillance room with giant screens everywhere, blue walls, a polished oak table in front of him as he sat in a huge grey leather chair and a poster of all of us next to him on the wall with a red ring around it along with a throwing drat in the centre. His name was Tim Kiwi.

He sent the dog to steal kiwi from all the shops and grab all the wires from the pylons. When the party had ended, we watched a bit of TV. Snakey switched it over to the news and it immediately shown a robotic dog invading the town, stealing from all the shops. Even though, none of us knew who could possibly be behind all this, we all knew what had to be done. So I left clones of all of us in my room so my parents won't get suspicious. Then we used a secret tunnel to get to HQ and think of a good plan.

With the kiwi and telephone wires, Tim built a tumble dryer look-a-like machine with an added wind turbine to spread it to shock and paralysis people. Meanwhile, the day shifted to the 5th and a new girl transferred into our school from Canada. She was wearing our uniform with the blue jumper with the black knee-length skirt with slits around the sides. She was a pretty Asian girl with brown eyes who was five feet tall with red glasses and black hair that goes down to the bottom of her shoulder blades. She was also wearing midnight blue and indigo striped watch on her right arm.

"She's looks like a great person to recruit" I whispered to the others in Maths as we all sat around the same table. "Be careful, Grace. She might not be trustworthy" Stevie warned. "She looks totally harmless. Don't get all worked up and worried, Stevie. We've never had a problem with recruit before" I reminded before I started to tip over to the new girl while the teacher was helping other students in the class with her back turned to me.

"Hi, there. I'm Grace, what's your name?" I asked, softly so the teacher wouldn't overhear. "I'm Mist" she replied. I was about to ask her something important when the robot dog marched close to our school and fire alarm rang. So we all swiftly walked out to the tennis courts in a line. "Hey, Mist. Would you like to go on an adventure?" I asked her, quietly. "Ok" she whispered.

"Guys time fore Plan Alpha: sneak out of line after the register and fight the monster in disguise!" I called out to the others in my mind. Then I gave Mist an official indigo/midnight blue membership card with hearts around it to unlock her gadgets. As soon as I had given the card to her, her outfit changed to beige khakis and a white t-shirt; and she got Steel plated gauntlets on her hands with combat boots that came with a hidden knife strapped onto the boot, a grapple hook and indigo bio scanner hidden in her watch along with lasers, a flashlight and mini time bombs inside it too.

"Ok, let's kick some butt!" I shouted in my head to the others as we slipped out of line towards the school car park where the robot dog which was sliver with red freaky eyes was towering the school.

So we all transformed into our agent outfits with an additional mask for Mist so no one would recognise us as we fought the robot dog. "Zoe, freeze its legs. Snakey distract it with cookies. Stevie, damage it with light. Kiki, do your love struck stuff on it, Affa hit it from behind with pies, Cherry and Bunny help the others distract it and as for Mist, you can come with me" I said, in a leader-like manner. "Yes, Mam!" they replied in a half serious-half-jokey manner. Mist held on to my shoulders as though we were riding a motorcycle as I skated on a river I'd created towards the back of the robot dog. Then Mist used her powerful gauntlet fists to open the hatch of its back to get inside it.

All we could see was wires everywhere as we climbed up to the dog's head. Tim was watching everything from his screens and was waiting strike us down hard with a secret weapon that hidden in the room next door which had 'Do not enter, Danger, Danger!' in bold, red writing. Mist used her fists to knock the power source which was a purple crystal out of its metal holder as Zoe froze its feet to keep it still, Kiki and Stevie damaged it with their attacks and Snaky along with Affa, Bunny and Cherry distracted it. Then the robot dog shut down once the power crystal was removed from it.

Then we skated on the same river we used to get inside it to exit it as it fell backwards onto the ground. "Well done, S.U.I.T. You defeat my robot dog but the game's not over yet. So be warned!" we heard a sly icy voice say overhead in our minds. Then we all changed back into our uniforms automatically and I turned us all invisible as we tip-toed back in line with everyone else without being spotted. Then the teachers told us to stay calm and phone the fire department for some reason. Then the bell for the day of the day rang and we were free to leave the school grounds.

"Snakey, Zoe. Can you recruit Mollie for me? I have a feeling we need all the help we can get to defeat our biggest challenge yet!" I whispered to them in my mind, and then they hurried over to her as we all walked towards the secret passage to HQ outside the school gates.

When we were in HQ, I saw a message on the screen. It read: 'Well done! You've slayed the robot dog but that's not the end. This former spy/ police guy has one more thing up his sleeve and that thing multiples! Even though this will be your last ever mission together, S.U.I.T. will still go on and you can go on loads of adventures together! To defeat mystery guy, call Shamrock Shadow, Bailey and the 4 RDJs for extra help! Then S.U.I.T. will prevail!

Good luck!'

'SC'

'PS: enjoy it while you can and watch out for multiplying multi-coloured gorillas!

I smiled while I read the message and after 2 seconds it vanished. I held out my special key charm and summon my RDJ guardians into the room through a beam of golden light. 'RDJ, Shamrock Shadow, Bailey. We need you for the final battle!' I called out to them in my mind.

Snakey threw her update cookie Frisbee with a tracking device to find out who owns the scary voice. "They're on their way here. I've send them a little greeting party while I set up my little arena next to the danger sign!" he said, boastfully to no one in particular as he flung up the danger door and headed off through a tunnel that was near it which led to a darkened room with an arena rock area which was above a huge lake of water which was slow rising up at 2 mile per hour.

We got a reading from the cookie disc and followed the signal to the lake where Tim was hiding. Then a group of huge multi-coloured Gorillas came storming in to ambush us.

We fought as best as we could but a hundred times the previous number came each time we defeated them. Then we were outnumbered. Just when it seemed all hope was lost, a bunch of shamrocks hit all the gorillas at once and they vanished in one go. We all looked up and saw Shamrock Shadow with Bailey and RDJ beside him smiling.

"Thanks, guys!" We all chimed in unison. "Let's go!" I shouted as Guitar riffs played dramatically in my head we found the entrance to Tim's sci-fi hideout in the lake with automatic doors. Tim was on a raised platform just above the arena to overlook the battles until he was ready to be the 'Final Boss'. So we raced passed the screen room and tip-toed slowly passed the danger door which was now still open and went through the tunnel. "No matter what happens, we're in this together. Right guys?" I asked, with a determined look on my face. "Right!" the others replied in unison.

"Let's do this! RDJ and the other RDJ guardians follow me to surprise attack our enemy. The rest of you can keep going; we'll be back in 10 minutes!" I said as we came out of the tunnel and saw the arena with water below it along with Tim above it. The others went to the arena and what a waited them gorillas and polka-dotted alien elephants.

They immediately engaged into combat with the creatures. Zoe, summoned a sword made of ice and struck down three of the creatures in the heart. Affa and the others dodged the purple crystal beams being shot by the creatures. They countered with pies, cookies, light, love, bread, cherry boms, water arrows and shamrocks. Then Affa and the others called upon their own swords and fought the aliens who created the purple crystal blades. The purple crystal swords were jagged with crystals jutting out. With a single glance they knew these foreign bodies were looking to fight.

Meanwhile, all the RDJs and I crept a load of stairs that led to where Tim was monitoring the arena with his back turned to us. So we surprise-attacked him with an elemental, dance, music and colour storm that zapped him with a 1000 volts of lightening. Then Tim slowly turned around and threw kiwi discs at us with his watch which I countered with golden beams.

"Don't waste your breath fight me. You should focus on save them!" Tim snarled as he pointed at the others still fighting with the water now rising rapidly. So I made golden ball bombs appear in my hands and threw in at Tim as I made a river for all of us to skate on as I rushed to others while throwing golden discs at the aliens to minimise the battles. Then I rushed everyone out of the cave and out of lake just in time as Tim blew along with his aliens and arena.

While everyone recovered from shock, I got another message. It Read: 'Well done! You've defeated Tim the former police and spy guy who went in hiding 5 years ago. But there one more thing to tackle before your last ever mission is over. He has a friend with ginger short hair and emerald green eyes who is an infamous criminal and want invade dreams with his purple coded dinosaur-like monsters he's created with a virus from his computer. Once you stop him, that'll be the end of the mission.'

'Good luck!'

'SC'

I smiled sadly after I read the message and looked at everyone who were talking to each other at that point as the message vanished in front of me. "Let's back to base, shall we?" I announced to everyone. So we went back to HQ to relax and celebrate on our victory.

Part 2- the Ultimate Challenge

Far way, up in the purple mountains of Fantasy was Tim's friend, Trevor Milken. He was wearing a black and red striped top with a milk bottle symbol in the middle with matching jeans and sandals. He was in his Sci-Fi-covered hidden lair with technology everywhere. His coded monsters which he called 'Code-eye' were kept in a hidden room near the screens which were in the north part of the room. There were wires on the room with cameras, Xboxes, PS2s, Wiis and Ds' on the west and east sides of the room with a pile of sweets and a machine that was similar to a dryer was hooked up to a laptop with experiment glass container tubes that had the purple codes in it which was connected to a metal cage which he called a 'Code creator'. He sat in his grey leather sofa and watched us chat in our HQ. Tim had emailed him a warning about us and Trevor had secretly hidden cameras in our HQ as well but he'd gotten an undercover ninja electrician with a cloaking device to do it for him. Now he waited patiently for the opportunity to send his Code-eye to us and the whole world.

The next day, just so happened to be Saturday. So I went to the town centre with all my friends including the Rue siblings (the boy and girl) and went to Aroma to eat chicken balls and mini éclairs together with cookie shakes from the ice cream café next door.

So Trevor let his 'Code-eye' creations in to the world to attack us and used his machine to create more as he saw his opportunity to pounce. 'Grace, something bad and big is coming! Be ready to fight it!' RDJ warned me in my head since he could sense something was coming our way from America. So I froze time and we all transformed in to our agent outfits.

Then I unfroze time and we waited. 2 minutes later, a swarm of purple coded monsters stormed into Aroma and we fought as fast as we could. Just then, we were transported into a digital purple grid landscape in a virtual world. The Code-eye was swarming around in millions of numbers so we were completely surrounded. Just then, a flurry of shamrocks and bread hit all the Code-eye at once.

Turns out that we'd been teleported to a deserted wasteland in Virtualia that's part of a realm which is in between Virtual and reality. Suddenly, a group a giant Code-eye which were red and purple with the element of snow, smoke, darkness and pain in their power came marching towards us. So the Rue siblings used their Nunchuks against them while everyone else used their powers and gadgets to fight them. As for Mollie who was also there, she got a milk bottle-like gun to shot them and could control milk as well. 'RDJ, I need back up!' I called out to him as I activated my elemental suit to protect myself from the Code-eye's attacks as used my charm to summon the other RDJs to for extra help. I used my own purple arch reactor which was where my uni-beam was in the middle of my suit to summon RDJ right away to where we were.

Meanwhile, back on earth Trevor launched a back-up plan: sending his Code-Eye though the pylons and power stations into the whole world which caused every single electrical thing to get a virus with a 'C within an O with a purple code-filled full moon next to it' symbol on the screen before it shut down everything down.

'I think the world is in trouble from coded virtual monsters' I exclaimed, softly. "If that's true that how do we get out of here?" Mollie and Mist asked in unison. "You can't escape unless you defeat me!" An icy male's voice snarled at us. Then we saw a boy with ruby red eyes, red with black highlights hair wearing a red and black striped top with a mini éclair in the middle with matching jeans and trainers while holding an éclair knight's sword and mini éclair bombs.

Cherry appeared next to me since it was the right time to join S.U.I.T. now. So I threw book digits at the éclair guy but he threw éclair bombs that the same time which made them clash and explode instantly. "My name is Edward 'Code' Éclair! I'm an AI virtual person here and now it's my turn to play!" He snarled. So Shamrock Shadow got out his shamrock sword and fought Edward while we took care of the Code-Eye.

But then fight between Edward and Shamrock Shadow spiralled out of control as they fell off the edge of the virtual grid ground we were all standing on. So I made a purple hover board with light purple flowers on in it appear and controlled with a remote to save Shamrock Shadow. So the hoover board zoomed towards Shamrock Shadow and Caught Edward along the somehow as well.

Then I guided the board to get them safely to the ground and helped Shamrock Shadow to defeat Edward since we'd defeated all of the Code-Eye that were in the virtual wasteland. So Affa threw pies at Edward's face, Mist punched him from behind whilst shape shifting to look like me, Snakey injured him with her cookie discs, Stevie burned him with light, Kiki made him love-struck, Shamrock Shadow and Bailey tied him up with rope that Shamrock Shadow had made from his shamrocks, Zoe froze his feet and legs so he wouldn't struggle, all the RDJs played music, sand and danced to make Edward get a splitting headache and I finished him off by combining my elemental powers and golden powers with my elemental suit to create a rainbow-coloured shimmering Knight's sword to stab him with at the same time I used the Uni-beam on him which totally fried him.

Then a purple virtual portal appeared near the place Shamrock Shadow and Edward had fallen. So we all rushed in to the portal and it vanished completely from the virtual world.

Part 3- the Final countdown!

We saw the Code-eye which was now giant in the real world and stared in horror as they marched past us, screeching their heads off as they walked away. We had ended up in the town centre which was now eerie, deserted and spooky as no one else was there but us after the Code-Eye left.

So we followed their huge footprints to my house and I gave all the RDJs suits to wear with the Original, true RDJ (the adult present one ) with the IM3 mark 42 suit as we all stood in a semi-circle at the front of my house. Then we saw all the Code-Eye marching towards us. So we combined our powers to make a rainbow-coloured shield around the house. Then I thought of a great idea; it was an idea of sabotage.

So I gathered the RDJs, Mist, Mollie, Shamrock Shadow and Zoe to help me distract the Code-Eye away from the house as I used my phone to track down who was behind this madness. I got a location which was near the welsh sea before my phone got short-circuited by the Code-Eye.

I found a purple car which was similar to my dream car and gave it a makeover with my golden powers to make it appear virtual in the real world so I could be able to drive it. So I drove my virtual 'Overcar'-like car to Wales and stood at the pier near the sea. My auntie somehow appeared at the wheel and drove us into the sea and a purple cloud-made portal appeared as the car fell deeper.

I transported my auntie back to Ireland and drove the car into the portal before the water could rise any higher than my mouth. Then I arrived in the imaginary world of Fantasy where Trevor was lurking. So I summoned RDJ, YRDJ, Mist,Cherry and Mollie to help me out on the last stage of the mission.

'_If you defeat the enemy who created monsters, you defeat the monsters' _I thought as we walked towards the purple mountains and saw Water monsters which were a cross between lizards and the dinosaurs that had wings whose name I either can't remember or don't know everywhere with purple grass and a candyfloss-pink sky all the time with blue trees. So we crept past the water monsters and followed the red path all the way up the mountains.

Trevor spotted us with his hidden cameras dotted around the place and ordered his other creation, the water monsters to attack. "We'll hold them off. You got find out who's behind this and beat him to a corndog!" Mist cried as she, YRDJ, Cherry and the two RDJ guardians I'd summoned as extra stayed behind to fight the water monsters to give us time to escape them and explore the mountains.

Then we found the cave opening to Trevor's sci-fi covered lair and saw his machine that creates the Code-Eye. Trevor was still sitting on his leather sofa when we tip-toed into his sci-fi lair with Code-Eye coming out of the 'danger' room every 5 seconds. 'It's the final countdown!' part of the song rang in my head as I tried to think of a clever plan to surprise him. I saw 'Trevor' in yellow writing on back of my brown leather jacket he slipped on when he let the Code-Eye out into the world earlier.

So we hid behind the equipment and the machine on different sides of the room as I started off the surprise attack with book digits and my boomerang along with my elemental sword from behind. Then Mollie shot Trevor from the side with her milk bottle gun and RDJ attacked him with 'singing Harmony' by shooting golden music notes at Trevor while he sang.

Suddenly, Trevor turned around and made milk bulls with glowing red angry eyes to attack us. Then Trevor made a solid milk knight's sword to fight me with. So I ran up to him and our swords clashed together. Everyone watched from the corner of their eyes as they fought the strange milk people who looked like jelly and had glowing green creepy eyes. "Even though you and Mollie have the same powers, she'll always be better at controlling them than you even will!" I shouted as Mollie and the other destroyed last 5 of the Milk people as they had 10 minutes before another batch came.

So Mollie shot at Trevor in slow-motion and I made a rainbow-coloured orb with my powers which I threw at him at the same time while I swung my sword at him. He got a red gash injury on his side by my sword and was hurt badly in the chest by Mollie's milk bottle gun when she fired a milk bottle rocket at him.

Then RDj muted him by singing very loud and I grabbed them as we rushed out of the room on a river of milk as I threw a golden bomb orb behind me at Trevor's machine. Then we got Mist and the other RDJs to join us on top of the milk river as they had just destroyed the last of the Code-Eye as we'd spotted them. Then Mollie and I drove the milk river to the spot that I'd arrived at and found out that a green sea that appeared while we'd gone. So we all jumped in as the purple portal that had appeared earlier reappeared and sucked us all in before we all began to feel faint.

After the portal disappeared from the fantasy world, there was a huge explosion and the world began to disintegrate. We arrived back in the real world outside my house and noticed that all the Code-Eye disappeared. "You did it! You defeated the bad guy and now all those dinosaur virtual creatures are gone!" Affa remarked, happily as they all came out to congratulate us.

As if on cue, a bunch of fireworks appeared in the sky which formed a huge message for all of us to see. It read: '_Well done, S.U.I.T.! You've worked together to defeat Trevor and now your quest mission comes to an end but around every bend, you can still have adventures together no matter what! A representative will meet you shortly and got you all special medals! You're officially completed your last mission together and Agent Grace is officially a Universal agent!_

_Well done and best of Luck in the future!'_

'_SC'_

We smiled warmly as we all read the message before it disappeared in sparkles. The last ever message I got from the Secret Council. Later on, that day, A lady with curly ginger hair and brown eyes wearing a white flowery dress came to us and gave us each a golden medal with 'S.U.I.T. forever in the middle. I felt really proud for starting it all and I already knew it wouldn't be the end of S.U.I.T.; Everyone else felt proud and special at that moment too.

So time went on, I recruited new young people I knew from school to continue it and contacted Melissa, Daisy and Kimberly that they got a medal too even though they didn't help as much but were still part of the team. Since Sam was back to his normal self and safe at home, I even made him train to be a S.U.I.T. agent so he wouldn't get angry at me again. Cherry and Bunny got medals and a membership card to as they were distant agents that the SC decided to sent other parts of the world to make our secret club global. Stevie and Rue began dating, Mist liked Shamrock Shadow, Affa like Bailey and as for me, and well I had 5 choices of boys to go out with it. In short, we all found someone to be with and continued S.U.I.T. by monitoring them through watch communication.

Then I hugged YRDJ and kissed him inside the secret dormitory.

The End


	18. Chapter 18

S.U.I.T. Bonus chapter- Mysteries and Revenge!

Do you remember Foxy, Foxicus' sweetheart? Well, she went into hiding when Foxicus was killed and had their son, Foxicus Jr (or Foxfire Jr for short like his dad). He looked just like his dad only when he finally became a teenager, he wore a sinister dark grey and black striped robe, plus he was a dark orange fox. Foxfire Jr plotted his revenge on S.U.I.T. by creating an A.I cheese monster. Mist, Cherry and Bunny managed to recruit more members on the other side of the world. The leader of the next generation of S.U.I.T, Sean an boy with blonde spike hair and blue eyes with a sky-blue agent outfit with a cloud symbol on the matching boots, top and jeans with a mask to go with it, called me and the others to help them out as they weren't as experienced as us when it came to fighting Foxicus or his family.

So we went to our HQ and worked on a plan. Foxfire JR watched his creation storm through town with his hidden cameras and spied onus as well with a smirk. "Long time since we were on a S.U.I.T. mission together, huh?" Affa asked, sadly. "Yeah…" we all trailed off. "So we have to beat this cheese monster and find Foxicus' son!" Mist suggested. "S.U.I.T., let's suit up!" I shouted as we transformed in to our agent outfits once more. The next generation S.U.I.T. team gasped in awe as they watched us the original team prepare for battle.

Sam was part of the next generation team along with about 4 others wearing yellow, orange, silver and gold agent outfits with stars symbols along with matching masks. So we all headed out to face the monster half-way towards town but we all got transported to Virtualia again along with the monster itself by Foxfire JR. My friend Mollie was in Abedabi at this point and couldn't join us on our extra mission.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't all the members of S.U.I.T. the ones who killed my father and the next generation team along with them. Isn't that cute?" Foxfire Jr said, sarcastically as he made a missile rocket rise from the ground and the cheese monster strapped us all onto it. "This is revenge for my dad!" he cried. "Hold up, technically it was me who killed your dad" I intervened. "Well, Laser machine guns" Foxfire Jr said. "Yes, sir?" a robotic voice came from above where the machine guns that were attached to the celling were. "Shoot her down" he said as he walked away. 'RDJ, help!' I cried in my mind as the machine guns shot lasers that came towards me. 'I'm coming, Grainne!" he replied, swiftly in my mind. Then in a flash, he appeared instantly in front of me wearing his mark 42 suit while acting as a shield for me.

Then he destroyed them all with his repulsers and cut us loose from the missile. "Grace, you go after Foxfire Jr, we'll handle the rest of the machine guns and the cheese monster" Mist said, urgently. "Ok, come on RDJ" I said, swiftly. "Grace, you need YRDJ on this one. I'm needed here plus the younger me suits you better" He said, sadly with a hot smile. "Ok, good luck!" I said as I used my flower charm to summon YRDJ as I ran after Foxfire.

'Now to put the rest of my plan in motion' Foxfire Jr thought. "Foxfire, what are you doing?" Foxy asked from above as she went into his room in their hideout home where he was wearing a virtual reality headset. "Er… nothing, Mum." He said, nervously. "If you're doing revenge stuff, then don't. You'll easily get killed doing that and anyway, I'll lend you a hand" Foxy said with a smile.

So Foxy put on a headset too and went to Virtualia with Foxfire Jr to help carry out the rest of his plan to launch the missile at the moon with a portal to Virtualia behind it. "Foxfire Jr. This ends now!" I said, sternly. "Only I talk to him like that!" Foxy said, coldly. "Foxy?!" I said, shocked as my eyes widened. "Yes Agent Grace, I'm back" she said, smugly. "Well, I c=guess I can face you both…With some help" I said, with determination as YRDJ came out of the shadows to stand next to me.

"Well, as we speak the missile that you were supposed to be on will fly to the moon and go in a portal that leads to Virtualia where you'll be trapped forever while we're safe and unharmed" Foxfire Jr said, boastfully. "Just like his dad" I whispered, softly. Then I used my golden magic and trapped them in golden syrup. "YRDJ, let's go!" I said. "Right behind ya!" he replied as we ran as fast as we could to the missile. But by the time we got there, the others had destroyed the last of the machine guns and the missile had just taken off. "Mist, get everyone out here and back to earth. RDJ, come with me" I ordered. "Yes, mam!" everyone else replied, swiftly.

So Mist escorted the others through the purple portal back to Earth while me, RDJ and YRDJ suited up and flew after the missile in space iron suits and my space-version of my elemental suit. We all grabbed hold of the missile and tried to point it towards the sun but it was moving too fast. "Flares!" RDJ cried as mini rockets came out of his suits towards the missile which made it explode.

So I opened a portal to help them get back home but almost instantly my suit somehow ran out of power and I began to float away from the portal. Then I began to suffocate as the suit wasn't on so I couldn't get any oxygen. Suddenly, a boy with brown-black hair and brown eyes who seem vaguely familiar caught me and was glowing with a white light all over his body. He smiled at me and brought me towards the portal. 'James?' I thought as I went in to the portal. 'Yes, it's me, your brother' he replied in my head as he waved at me as I disappeared through the portal.

Then I appeared back at HQ with everyone else. "So what happened to Foxfire Jr" Sam asked. "They're stuck in a sticky situation right now" I said simply as RDJ and YRDJ laughed because they got the joke reference. "Basically, they won't be bothering us for a while" YRDJ added. "Foxy came back into action as well" I added matter-of-factually. "So now you know how to face them together, because we won't be able to help you guys out all the time" RDJ said wisely to the next generation team. "Oh yeah. Sam, Sean, You haven't introduced us to the rest of your team yet" I said, swiftly.

"Ok, this is Wispy" Sam said pointing to a girl with brown eyes and brown hair in two ponytails wearing a yellow outfit covered in stars along a matching mask. "Hi" she said, cheerfully. "and these three are Amber, Daniel and Kimberly" Sean said as he pointed at the girls and boy wearing orange, silver and gold star covered outfits with matching masks. "Howdy" They said in unison.

"Nice to meet you all" we said in unison. "I'm glad we got to meet you as we're the first official team. Keep fighting oxy and Foxfire Jr; You'll defeat them eventually one day and probably go through simple tests like we did. If you ever need us just call us through your watch communicators" I said with a smile. Then a familiar guy in green appeared in a flurry of shamrocks. "Shamrock Shadow!" everyone cried. "Keep Agent Grace's advice in mind, team. You're the future of S.U.I.T. now; So try recruiting more people through trail tests and see how far you get. And Remember S.U.I.T. forever!" Shamrock Shadow cried with a smile as he disappeared again in a flash of green light.

"Grainne? Grainne?" I heard my dad call. "We need to go now. So bye!" I said swiftly as we waved at the next generation team and I teleported everyone back in to the secret dormitories as I transported myself back into my room. "Yes Daddy?" I called back. "Come downstairs, time for tea!" Daddy called back. "Ok! I'll be down in a minute!" I called out to him again. Then I used my membership card and hand print to go to the dorms. Then I smiled as I saw that everyone had gotten back safely, so I told them that I would be downstairs for a bit and used my powers to give a food feast to feast on while I went away. Then I went downstairs and smiled softly.

Back at HQ, Next generation S.U.I.T. found membership cards in one of the drawers along with gadgets and a special album that I'd left behind for them. Then they found a note among all the membership cards. It read: '_Keep S.U.I.T. alive forever when you're all together. If you recruit more members, S.U.I.T. might have a chance to last forever! Keep on fighting, trust each other and never give up! You'll succeed no matter what! We'll stay in contact through our watches ok? And watch out for Shamrock Shadow, he might occasionally appear in you're in deep trouble._

_Good luck!_

_Agent Grace, Founder of S.U.I.T. and leader of the original team'._

_They felt really happy and celebrated by building an underground extension to the HQ._

Meanwhile, Foxy and Foxfire Jr were still stuck in the syrup trap. "Curse you, S.U.I.T.!" Foxfire Jr cried. "You sound more and more like your father every day" Foxy said, softly. Then they broke free and took off their virtual reality headsets. "Next time, I'll get them. I'll get all for you Dad!" Foxfire shouted. Then he grabbed a futuristic silver laser gun and smiled.

-End of bonus chapter, you decide what could happened next-


End file.
